


Transformers: War Between Megatrons

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Series: Through The Shattered Glass [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/M, Good vs Evil, Killer Robots, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Transformers - Freeform, Twins, War, War Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar





	Transformers: War Between Megatrons

Morningstar yawned as she awoke from her recharge, before turning to face her sweet spark. She smiled and kissed his nose, scooting closer to the mech.  
"Mmmmm..."  
"Hello..."  
"Good morning, sweet mech... Recharge well?" She asked, smiling.  
"Yes... Especially with you near me..."  
"My my..."  
It had been a year since Megatronus came to force Morningstar to return to her old universe. Megatron and Morningstar were a happy couple, as were Starscream and Ricochet. It had been peaceful, other than the occasional attack or mischief from Optimus Prime and his gang of Autobots.  
"Shall we get up, or sleep in?" She asks, batting her optics.  
"We should make sure Starscream is okay... I heard Ricochet had a surprise for him which usually means that he had made some new batch of Energon that he wanted Starscream to try meaning Starscream will be sick for a while..." Megatron chuckled as Morningstar giggled, neither knowing why Starscream still trusted Ricochet's attempt at making better energon than Thrust.  
"He thinks he will be a great concoctionist, for some odd reason... Hopefully Starscream will recover faster this time." She says, getting up and stretching her wings. They spread out wide, showing off their vivid color and sleek design.  
"You are so beautiful my dragoness..." Megatron purred, tracing the designs on her wings.  
"Gods Megatron..." She purrs, blushing. Her wings tingled from his touch, and fluttered slightly. "Keep this up and we will not leave this room for hours... And we have work to do today, remember?"  
"Tell that to Rico and Screamer..." Megatron said, knowing them.  
"Yes yes... I will. Let's see... We have that renovation of sector 12... We have to finish up the decor of section 18... Take inventory of all the supplies we have... and we have that celebration of the anniversary of when I came here tonight." She says, smiling at the word. She was a big helper of the Decepticons, and a honored member of the upper class. She was the sub commander, second in command of the army.  
"You have really risen in the ranks since you have been here."  
"It helps that I am close with the commander... and I am a good leader." She says, smirking.  
"You are... But don't become a Rodimus..."  
"Ha! Very funny. I don't plan to overthrow you, darlin." She says, rolling her optics before heading out the room. "Hm... I can't believe it's been a year already. It doesn't seem that long ago that I first met you..."  
"You're still as amazing and interesting as the solar cycle I met you."  
"I better be, handsome... We are shipped by all the humans, after Ravage made that page on Facebook.... Last time I checked, it had 5,000 likes..."  
"Only 5,000 on this planet? Wow... I feel like I've been issued a challenge..."  
"I checked last week. It's now... 25,000. Holy slag. Humans..." She says, giggling.  
"I still feel like I've been issued a challenge... I now have to show my affection for you everywhere... How many has Starscream and Ricochet got?"  
"We are beating them by... 5,000." She says, rolling her optics at his smug grin. "I will tell Ravage we will do a photoshoot for his page later, if conditions allow..." She says, looking at her data pad. She sends a message, before looking at him. "Let's go get our scientists and go get our energon."  
"I agree with that."  
They walked down the hall, to run into Soundwave. He was busy planning the party of the century for the female, and smiled when he saw her.  
"Good morning, Soundwave. Having fun?"  
"Of course, Chicka! Aren't I always having fun?"  
"Always! So, what is your schedule for today?"  
"I have a couple of things then for the rest of the day, I get ready for da partay!" Soundwave whooped.  
"Nice! Well, have a good one!" She says, before walking to the lab with Megatron. "Starscream? Ricochet?"  
"Mm?" Starscream said. Ricochet was currently rubbing Starscream's wings, causing the seeker to feel amazing.  
"It's breakfast time, love birds! Come on!" She says, chuckling.  
"One minute..." Starscream groaned, leaning into the touch.  
"No no, now..." She says, tugging away the ex Autobot. "If I can't get my wings massaged, neither can you!"  
"Fine..." Ricochet said, snuggling into the standing seeker.  
"Now, Starscream, have you gotten any work planned for today?" Morningstar asked, Megatron's arm snaking around her waist.  
"We have many things to do..."  
"Yes, the base needs to be inspected, and the weapons on Sideways needs to be calibrated..."  
"And lots more..."  
"So much more..." She says, letting a small breath out as they walk in the cafeteria.  
"Don't wear yourself out too much!" Ricochet said. "You want to be ready for tonight don't you?"  
"I have many things to do today. It is not easy being second in command, Rico... But trust me, as soon as it comes party time, I will be down and drunk!" She says, chuckling as she takes a cube and sits down.  
"I hope I can get Starscream to drink something... It was nice dancing with him at my party..." Rico winked as Starscream smiled.  
"Maybe..." Starscream said, winking at the red bot.  
"You know the trials, Rico! The song of his spark, and the energon of pure energy..." She says, before sucking down a cube.  
"I did it last time and besides... I finally got the recipe down..."  
"Ah... I plan to dance my spark out, and maybe get a bit o' fun." She says, winking.  
"I'm excited for tonight to dance with my dragoness..."  
"Are you planning something, sir?" She asks, raising an eye ridge.  
"Maybe..." Megatron winked at her, smirking.  
"My my... I have taught you much, my leader..."  
"You have..."  
"Heh... Hopefully this plan involves a song, lowlights, and a disco ball..."  
"Maybe... Maybe not..."  
"Ooooo a surprise."  
"It definitely will be..."  
"Aha..." She says, sipping on her drink. "So, what will this shindig all have? Energon goodies?"  
"All that you love."  
"So... There are going to be smexy male dancers?"  
"Maybe one..."  
"Good!" She says, chuckling. "I will get out the single credits!"  
"I get the feeling he doesn't want credits..."  
"Mmmm..." she says, smirking. Starscream rolls his optics at the conversation, and Ricochet chuckled.  
"And I'm not allowed to massage my Starscream..."  
"Yours?"  
"Yeah, you're mine."  
"Cute. Maybe we should get him tattooed?" Morningstar said, making Megatron get an interested look, scanning over her form.  
"Um, no." Starscream said quickly, moving away a little.  
"Sounds like something I should do to you, Miss Star..."  
"Maybe later, sir..."  
"Maybe."  
"So, shall we get to work? Or shall we chat some more?" Morningstar asked, not caring either way.  
"We should get to work so we have more time to relax before the party."  
"Alright, move out everyone." She says, getting up. "Are you working with me, Megatron?"  
"For today I am..."  
"Alright. Let's head to sector 12 to finish those renovations." She says, taking a cube with her.  
"Lead the way."  
She nods, and heads down the hall, smiling happily. "So, what were you dreaming last night?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were tossing and turning... quite distressed. I wanted to wake you, but you calmed down."  
"It was a bad dream for a little bit.. Nothing more."  
"Care to tell me of what it was about, or am I going to interrogate you?"  
"I'm not talking about it."  
"Megatron... Tell me. I am your friend, and your sweet spark. I want to comfort you." She says, taking his hand.  
"You left me.. Not willingly but by force... Your Megatron took you away from me with the help of Optimus..."  
"That will never happen, sir. I will be at your side for a long, long time, with our future ready to be planned." She says, her voice soft. She kisses his cheek, and smiles. "I will never allow them to take me."  
"Promise me... Never leave my side or have someone with you..."  
"I promise. I swear on my spark. You are the only mech for me, Megatron." She says, smiling.  
"I hope so..."  
"LIke I would allow them to get close enough to even get a glimpse of me!" she says, as she walks into the building area. "Hook, what's our jobs?"  
"It's on the board over there..."  
"Alright. Now, let's get this section up! This is to be our medical ward for surgeries and ICU, so work hard as always!" Morningstar called out, smiling as she walked over to the board.  
Hours later, sore but happy, the ward was finished. She smiles as she inspects the place, not finding any imperfections.  
"Very good..." She murmured, giving a thumbs up to the Constructicons.  
"You worked great, Star!"  
"You all did great." She says, smiling. "Go get some energon, everyone. You deserve it!" She says, before strutting over Megatron.  
"How are you feeling?  
"Feeling good. It's good to be appreciated. How are you, love?" She asks, massaging his shoulders.  
"Same..."  
"You are all tense..." She says.  
"I've been working..."  
"Still, you shouldn't be THIS stressed." She murmured, frowning slightly. "Are you still worried about your dream?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Well, stop it. I am not going anywhere, and I very much doubt we will see Megatronus for a while. That war has been going on for more than a million years, and I seriously can't see it ending anytime soon." She says, purring as she sat next to him.  
"I believe you..."  
"Now, it is noon, and I have to organize some files. Go relax for the rest of the day. I will see you at the party, alright?" She says, smiling softly.  
"I'll help you... It's your party and you shouldn't get worn out before it..."  
"Sweet mech..." She purrs, taking his hand. "MY sweet mech."  
The rest of the day passes uneventfully, with Megatron and Morningstar in the file room, working and casually flirting with each other. When the clock chimed at 6, the female smiled, and looked over to her leader.  
"It's party time, Megatron."  
"IT tis..." Megatron took her hand before bringing out a blindfold.  
"My my, I didn't know you were into that sort of fun, Megatron..." She said, winking at the dirty joke.  
"Put it on..." Megatron said, having gotten used to her jokes.  
"Yes master..." She says, tying it over her optics.  
"Now, I lead you to Soundwave's masterpiece."  
"Ah. Will this be bigger than my welcome party?" She asks, taking the hand.  
"It is his best work according to him..."  
"Good... I have high expectations now." She says, giggling.  
"And.. We.. Are... Here!" Megatron said, leading her into a dark room.  
"Can I take off the thingie now?" She asked, looking around even though she couldn't see.  
"Yes."  
She takes off the blindfold, and raises an eye ridge.  
"Um... The place is dark. I like dark." She says, snickering.  
"Wait for it..."  
She waits a moment before lights starting turning on and music started to blare around them, bots jumping out to give her a hug.  
"Welcome! To YOUR party!!" Soundwave said over the speakers, blaring her favorite music.  
"Amazing! It all looks so good, guys!" She says, hugging everyone who hugged her. She smiles brightly, looking around.  
"Hey! How are you?" Ricochet asked, walking up with a happy seeker.  
"I am ready to party until I collapse!" She says, smiling even more. "Are you ready to dance, seeker?"  
"I don't know... But I'm ready to try Ricochet's new energon..." Starscream said, smiling.  
"I will too! Promise me it won't make me sick?" She asks, teasing the mech.  
"I tried it before anyone else did..." Ricochet said.  
"Then yeah. I wanna try the energon that Thrust can't beat." She says, as she puts Megatron's arm around her shoulder.  
"I want to try it also if I may?" Megatron said, Ricochet nodding.  
"So, shall we try to find a free table to sit at?" Star asked, smiling as she moved to one.  
"Yes!" Ricochet yelled, heading there.  
Everyone moved to make room for the group, and they eventually made it to a table.  
"So, what are the festivities for this party?" Morningstar asked.  
"There are different stations so you can do whatever you want whenever you want!"  
"What I heard, is that Soundwave set up the cutest couple contest. It will be you and Megatron vs me and Starscream. Anonymous voting..." Ricochet said, laughing.  
"I doubt I'll win... I'm not cute which ruins it for Ricochet."  
"Hey, I think you two are fragging adorable together!" Morningstar said, poking Starscream.  
"Don't doubt us! We can win!" Ricochet said, snuggling into Starscream.  
"I didn't say that. We will win!" Morningstar said, smirking. "Right, Megatron?"  
"Of course..."  
"Ha ha!" Morningstar laughs, before looking around. "So, where did Soundwave get this music from? It is jammin'!"  
"He said it's from something called Youtube."  
"Awesome... It's amazing."  
"He has some slow songs planned too apparently."  
"Heh heh... I plan on dragging you out on the dance floor for most of them..." She purrs, smiling as her optics twinkle.  
"Good, I haven't danced much since before this war happened."  
"Is there another female I must compare myself to?" She asked, smiling.  
"I danced with my instructor..."  
"Ah. Alright." She said, before she was poked. She turned to see Blitzwing.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, smiling. Megatron looked shocked and he had this look in his optics, like jealousy.  
"Sorry, but all her dances belong to me..."  
"O-Oh. Sorry sir." Blitzwing said, backing off.  
Morningstar slowly turned to look at Megatron, a surprised yet smug look on her face.  
"What was that about, sir?" She asked, amused.  
"You should know one thing about me and that I don't share everything."  
"Ah... Alright." She says, giggling. "You know, he wasn't hitting on me..."  
"He asked you to dance with him which would lead to flirting which would lead to me getting angry."  
"You know more people are going to ask me to dance soon enough right? This party is all about me, after all... So I am getting a lot of attention from your soldiers, who are all males...?" She pointed out, curling up to him.  
"I'll have to dance with you all night then..."  
"Oh my... Too much dancing then." She says, looking as another mech walks up to her.  
"Good evening, Miss Star! Is that seat taken?" Astrotrain asked, smiling.  
"Not at all..." Megatron said, holding her close.  
"Cool!" Astrotrain sat down, and Morningstar rolled her optics at the feeling.  
"How are you, Astrotrain?" Morningstar said, smiling.  
"I am very good! I finished my duties earlier so I got to help decorate. You look really good! What polish are you using?" He asked, being friendly.  
"She's naturally this beautiful..."  
"I occasionally use a special blend of my own creation." She says, smiling.  
"It works really good!" He says, smiling. "Plan on dancing?"  
"With Megatron she is..." Ricochet snickered.  
"Ah! May I steal you for a dance?" Astrotrain asked, courtious.  
"I don't think Megatron would like that, Astrotrain..." Starscream whispered to him.  
"Hm?" Astrotrain notices the look of annoyance and irritation that Megatron was giving him, before he nervously chuckles. "Ah... Oh look! There's Blitzwing! I am going to go say hi to him!"  
The mech rushes off, leaving Morningstar to snicker.  
"Oh Primus... Are you going to be like this all evening, Sir?" She asks.  
"Maybe... If you want me to be..."  
"You are your own mech. You want to be jealous, you be jealous. It's actually quite... hot on you." She says, winking.  
"I only get like this at parties..."  
"Its really sexy..." She purrs, laying her head on his chest. She played with his insignia, smirking slyly. She planned to tease Megatron just a bit with his possessive nature.  
"Really?"  
"Very much so. The gentle leader of the Decepticons, possessive and jealous? Very hot." She says, purring.  
"I can be..."  
"Mmmm..." She smiles, flirting with her leader, even though she knew he was hers and she was his.  
"You're mine..."  
"All yours." She promises, sitting closer and closer.  
"You are so going to win...." Starscream said, smiling.  
"Hee hee... Maybe." She purrs, kissing Megatron's cheek.  
"Hey, Starscream.." Starscream turned to Ricochet only to be kissed and he blushed as he pressed closer before Ricochet pulled away.  
"Now that blushing face is adorable..." Ricochet said.  
"What is it when our mates blush that makes them so... Captivating?" Megatron murmured, teasing Morningstar until she blushed as well.  
"They become so enchanting... Like the most beautiful work of art..." Starscream blushed more at Ricochet's words, smiling softly making Ricochet kiss him once more.  
"Very much so..." Megatron murmured, smiling as his femme cuddled close  
"Star... May I kiss you?" Megatron asked, wanting to be courteous.  
"Always... Never ask." She said, smiling cutely. Megatron kissed her, making sure he was gentle yet firm.  
"You are adorable..."  
"WILL THE TWO POWER COUPLES PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE?" Soundwave announced, making Morningstar giggle.  
"Sounds like us, huns..." She says, walking over to the stage.  
"Come on, Starscream..."  
The two couples were on stage, Megatron's arm around Morningstar and Ricochet's arm around Starscream.  
"TIME... TO VOTE! WHO IS THE NUMBER ONE POWER COUPLE IN THE BASE? PLACE YOUR VOTES NOW!"  
"How fun!" Morningstar said, chuckling. There was a lot of shuffling when suddenly Soundwave started to speak.  
"AND THE WINNER IS.... MEGATRON AND MORNINGSTAR!!"  
"Pit yeah..." Morningstar said, twirling. Thrust came up with two crowns, setting them on the two bot's helms. Morningstar placed her crown on Starscream, giggling. "We are both cute couples. GROUP PICTURE!"  
"Smile! That means you Starscream!!" Thrust said, taking a picture of the two couples.  
Morningstar smiled, until she noticed the form near the hall entrance. She saw it was Dead End, but in a different color scheme.  
"BRB." She murmurs, before sneaking over to him. "What are you doing here, Dead End? You are not part of this universe." She asks, calm but slightly furious. She had been relatively close to the Stunticon, so she wanted to give him benefit of the doubt. "Dead End?"  
"Megatron sent me..."  
"Primus... Why? He knows I am not returning." She says, leading him down the hall. "I have too much here, and too little there."  
"He really wants you back... We have not been doing so well without you..."  
"I am second in command here, practically engaged with my leader, and we have been working hard to expand the base and end the war. That party in there is to celebrate the day I came here. Did I ever get a party dedicated to me back there? Did anyone say thanks for my hard work? Did Megatron even notice my work? No. Why in the pit would I return?" She snarls silently, before turning to Dead End. "You know, you can join us, Dead End."  
"No, I'll just go back and hopefully die in the war..."  
"You don't have to be so morbid." She says, smiling softly. "I am sorry you came just to leave empty handed, old friend. Would you like some energon? Maybe stay for a dance?"  
"Sure... Megatron just threw me in here and said to either come back with you or not at all..."  
"So... no time limit for your visit." She says, laughing happily. She notices the weird look from Dead End, and raises an eye ridge. "What is it? Something on my face?"  
"You look so... happy..."  
"I am. I genuinely am, Dead End." She says, smiling softly. "Come on. We need to get you some energon, and you can meet this universe's Megatron... Very much different, of course."  
"Is there a me here?"  
"Yes. He is overly optimistic, and loves to polish others. He is a miracle worker, let me tell you..." She says, taking his hand. "Relax though... We are all friends here."  
"Sounds a lot different than me..."  
"He is..." She says, leading him back into the party. She takes him over to Thrust. "Hey, Thrust, I need a special cube for a old friend of mine. Think you can hook us up?"  
"Hey! What up with--- Is that me?"  
"DeadEnd! This, is you, from my world. He came for a visit. Dead End, meet DeadEnd!" She says, smiling as she nodded, showing it was safe.  
"Hey! What up, mech?"  
"Um... Nothing much... Other than my depression." Dead End said, uncomfortable.  
"Depression? You need to cheer up! Hang with me! I'll show you what fun is!"  
"Go on, Dead End. Hang out with yourself. Learn about what it means to be a Decepticon here..." Morningstar said, encouraging the mech.  
"Fine..."  
"Have fun you two!" She says, before heading back to her table. She covered Megatron's optics and purred in his audio, "Guess who, handsome?"  
"Starscream?" Megatron smirked as he felt Ricochet lightly smack him and no doubt cuddle with his seeker.  
"Noooo... Someone cuter, and much more skill in romance..." She says, licking an antenna. Megatron shivered and pretended to think.  
"Is it my Star?"  
"Yeah..." She says, sitting in his lap. "It's lil ol' me."  
"Starscream has skill in romance..." Ricochet said, hugging Starscream tighter as the seeker laughed.  
"Yeah right..."  
"I'm better..." She says, laughing. "But I can see how he could get romantic."  
"Did you know Seekers have their own wing language? I didn't..." Ricochet said,  
"I knew that, as I used to be one. I still practice from time to time." Morningstar said, smiling. "It's a very romantic language, if I do say so myself."  
"Watch this..." Ricochet traced a pattern in Starscream's wings, the wings fanning out as Starscream smiled.  
"You know what you have to do to get me to dance..."  
"You asked him to dance." Morningstar said, Megatron focusing on her wings now.  
"You must teach me some of these... Symbols for your wings..."  
"I will... Starscream, come here. I want to show him something." Morningstar says, smiling. Starscream moved over to her side, Ricochet watching.  
"Now, when you make a sign near the base of the wing, it shows more trust and more of a close relationship, as it is very sensitive, and the base is where the wing is most protected, as if it is damaged, the wing could rip off..." She explains, before making symbols. "This means 'I adore your armor', this means 'we need to speak in private', and this one is 'care to dine with me?'"  
Starscream through all of this had his optics shuttered and was slightly arching at the massaging ministrations while Ricochet and Megatron watched in fascination.  
"This means 'Thank you for your assistance', this one means 'don't let them close', this one means 'I don't trust this situation/guy, be careful' and this one means 'Run now, get back up'." She says, smiling as she could finally use these signs again.  
"Ok... Can we stop now?" Starscream asked, all the signs making his head confused.  
"Oh! Of course! Sorry Starscream." She says, blushing slightly.  
"We can teach them some more later but I need a break..."  
"If you want, you can show Ricochet some now. I am eager to spread this knowledge around. I have long missed having some Seeker language used on me." She says, admitting her only regret.  
"Could you?" Ricochet asked, smiling happily at the thought of using these new ones on Starscream.  
"My wings are just like Seekers, Starscream, so... go easy." She says, turning to spread her wings for him.  
"Of course... This one means 'I love you' in seeker language... Maybe Megatron will use it someday..." Starscream teased tracing out the big pattern gently.  
"Ah..." She says, flexing her fingers. Her wings tingled in a good way, unused to the sign language.  
"This one means 'Can I help you with that'.. Ricochet already knows this one and he uses it alot. This one means 'Help me' and this one is 'Transform'..." Starscream said, saying a lot until he noticed Morningstar was shaking a little. He stopped and let her calm down.  
"Ooo..." She whimpered, her wings fluttering. "Slow down a bit... heh... It's been a while... I'm fine now. Continue."  
"No.. I've done enough... Time for them to show us what they have learned..."  
"Alright..." She says, showing off her wings to Megatron. "Care to talk to me?"  
"Of course..."  
"I'm ready.." Ricochet said excitably, loving to touch the gentle wings.  
Starscream and Morningstar flexed their wings for their partners to touch, both excited.  
"Let's start with a hello..." Starscream said, nodding to Ricochet saying he was ready.  
"Start with anything you wish, sir..." The female said, her breathing quick. Both of them started to trace in the wings, making both of the winged bots stop breathing for a moment.  
Megatron was enthralled with learning this language that made Morningstar so excited, and Ricochet was having fun feeling up the smooth wings of his seeker.  
"Ooh primus..." Starscream said, smiling softly at the feeling of worn servos on his wings.  
"Love you too, Megatron..." She says, the big servos repeating it.  
"Fine! I'll dance with you!" Starscream laughed, Ricochet keeping repeating the symbol.  
"What symbol is that one?" Megatron asked, looking to copy the sign.  
"The one asking to dance." Ricochet said, tracing it one more time on Starscream for Megatron to see before leading him on the dance floor. Megatron copied the symbol, and Morningstar nods, before taking his hand.  
"Let's go, sir." She says, blushing. He leads her to the dance floor, and automatically, the music changes to a slow dance. The two couples began twirling on the dance floor, holding their partners close. Dead End and DeadEnd watched, both enthralled with the scene.  
"You are a great dancer..." Megatron purred.  
"Thank you so much... I have this great partner..." Morningstar responds, winking. She laid her head on his chest, smiling happily as she danced with the leader.  
Unknowing to Dead End, Megatron had a spy camera installed in his forehead, invisible to sensors and optics. He was watching the whole scene, silent, as well as Soundwave, Starscream, and Shockwave.  
"Looks like she's having fun..."  
"That could have been YOU, my lord..." Starscream said, cruelly mocking the silent tyrant.  
"Quiet seeker! Your counterpart is with one of their enemies..."  
"Not my fault." Starscream muttered.  
"Morningstar seems to be content in her current location..." Soundwave murmured, watching the scene.  
"Quiet... You are making our great leader tense..."  
"Forgive me, Lord Megatron. Merely an observation. This opposite you has a hold on our female dragon." Soundwave said.  
"Yes... He does..."  
"How do we manage to bring her back? And make her fight for our cause once more?" Shockwave asked outloud, unable to see a solution. "If we force her back, she could join the Autobots. There is a 78% chance of that happening..."  
"Could we convince her?"  
"You heard her. She is second in command, ENGAGED, and their war seems to be coming to a close. What could we offer her that would make her come back?" Shockwave said, shaking his head. "No right minded mech would even consider the deal."  
Suddenly, a song came on, Angel With A Shotgun, and the female on the screen began blushing as the Megatron began pushing her to the stage.  
"Sing it, Morningstar. It is time to sing your song for all to hear..." The mech said, smiling as she sighed and gave in.  
She took to the stage, and grabbed the microphone. She began singing to the lyrics, with all the feeling in her spark. She danced to them as well, moving in tune to the beat and showed off her form.  
"Have you ever remembered her dancing in the past?" Soundwave asked, watching.  
"No..."  
"When do we leave for their universe, my lord?" Shockwave asked, turning to the tyrant.  
"Wait until Dead End comes back... let them think they are safe..."  
"Do you have a plan, sir?"  
"I always do..."  
Morningstar took a bow, and left the stage, blushing up a storm.  
"I can't believe you made me do that..." She murmured, shaking her head.  
"You have an enchanting voice..."  
"I think you just like the song..." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I do... Very much..."  
"I hope you didn't mind me allowing Dead End in... He was forced here, and he was always depressed..." She said, as the mech twirled her.  
"The more the merrier..."  
"Such a optimistic mech... You always put a smile on my face." She says, smiling.  
"I try to..."  
"So, shall we make our way to the bar?" She asked, pressing against him.  
"Let's try Ricochet's energon first shall we?"  
"Alright..." She says, heading for the table. She takes a cube, and waves over Dead End. "I want him to try it too..."  
"Yeah?" Dead End asked.  
"Here. Ricochet makes energon. Try some with us." She says, smiling as she hands him a cube. She sits down, and takes a sip. She smiles in a heavenly way, and nods. "Oh yeah... This is the recipe... He finally got it. Try it, Megs. It is perfection..."  
"Perfect..." Megatron said as he drank it, smiling.  
"Come and sit, Dead End. Give us the news. How is the Autobots in the old realm? Starscream still treatorious? Shockwave ever create that virus he often chatted about?" Morningstar asked, feeling relaxed with the special energon flowing through her.  
"They are winning, yes, and no..." Dead End answered, actually smiling as the energon filled him up.  
"I figured as much. The Decepticons of that world were doomed, I just never realized it because of my feelings... Ech!" She murmured, stretching. "Man, this recipe is amazing!"  
"I don't know... Maybe we'll win.." Dead End said, the drink making him optimistic.  
"Maybe! But they never knew friendship or loyalty. That's why they fail... So! How are the Stunticons? Motormaster still leader of your sub group?" She asked as Megatron began playing with her wings again.  
"Yep, but he's taken a hard hit to his leg after another one of his games of chicken with Optimus..."  
"Aww! Poor Motormaster... He was a mech I always wanted to race against... And you? What have you been assigned to?" She asked, quivering as Megatron made the Love signs on her wings.  
"Front line... That means I have a higher chance of dying..."  
"You shouldn't want to die. I always believed you would make it and create beautiful poems, Dead End." She says, smiling.  
"I have been... But don't tell Megatron..." He snickered.  
"I knew it. You are too morbid to NOT be making poems!" She says, patting his back. "You know, you can stay here, Dead End... We would make room for you, and you could write all you want!"  
"Sure... What do I have to lose..."  
"Yes! Score one for Morningstar! Zero for old world! Haha!" She says, smirking.  
"You are certainly amazing, Miss Star..." Megatron purred, stroking her wings.  
"Keep this up, and we will retreat to our room, sir..." She says, blushing.  
"Would that be a bad thing?"  
"No... It would be a fun thing." She says, winking. Dead End rolled his optics.  
"Please don't talk like that... It's kind of weird for me..."  
"What? Oh! Dead End, this is Megatron. He is my mate, and my leader." She says, laughing. "I am not shy to express my affections for this mech..."  
"Mate? So, the rumors about you liking Megatron were true..."  
She looked away, and nods.  
"I did worship THAT Megatron once, until I was shown what true love is... Now, I have someone who loves me, and doesn't ever ignore me when I need him." She says, taking Megatron's hand. "My Megs..."  
"My loving Star..." Megatron said, kissing her servo.  
"Before, I hid my true self, and was this quiet being who did nothing but follow orders... now... I can smile and laugh and be kind to everyone! I actually am good friends with the humans, and me and Megatron are voted the best extraterrestrial couple by the humans!"  
"Really?"  
"Really. It is nice to be the hero, instead of the villain."  
"Maybe I should try it..."  
"It's a rewarding experience." Megatron says, holding Star close.  
"Maybe I'll be less depressed..."  
"I believe you will." She says, smiling, "Besides, if you ever go back, they will appreciate you more, since you help to form Menasor..."  
"Like they care.. We barely form anymore..."  
"Well, you will be appreciated here." She says, smiling.  
"So much for waiting until Dead End comes back!" Starscream said, shaking his head.  
"This is perfect... Let them feel comfortable with Dead End... He can show us their weaknesses..."  
"I still wish to know how you plan to get the fem to join us." Starscream said, glaring at his leader.  
"All in good time, Starscream..."  
"I think you are just bluffing..." The seeker muttered, leaning against the wall.  
"Do you doubt our leader, seeker?!"  
"Of course not..." He said sarcastically.  
"Do you have a problem... Starscream?" Megatron said Starscream's name with as much malice and evil he had in his body.  
"N-No Lord Megatron... Just... Concerned." Starscream said, shivering in fear.  
"Just for that... You are in charge of phase one of my plan..." Shockwave chuckled at Megatron's comment and so did Soundwave.  
"Phase one? What's phase one??" Starscream asked, afraid.  
"Again, wait for the right moment... Then it will all come together..." Megatron laughed.  
"So, Megatron, when shall we head for our room?" Morningstar asked, laying against him. She felt bubbly from the energon, and was very happy.  
"Anytime you wish..."  
"Mmmmm... I don't see Starscream or Ricochet anywhere... They must have left..." She says, looking around.  
"They said something about doing some seeker language before they left."  
"Ahhh... You know Megatron, you are the first non-seeker that has had the pleasure of speaking the seeker language with me... Not even my old leader got to touch my wings." She says, chuckling.  
"Really? Did he ever try?"  
"He would watch as Thundercracker and Skywarp chatted with me... But never asked. He must have been AFRAID!" She laughs, Dead End chuckling with her.  
"I'm not... Your wings are too beautiful to be nervous about..."  
"Gods Megatron..." She blushes, before sighing. "You think we will have to worry for much longer about him? I mean, I am paranoid always about seeing him again... I wasn't very brave last time I saw him..."  
"You have grown even braver... You don't need someone who won't appreciate every flaw and talent that you have..."  
"Such wisdom... You are right... This time, I will be the one to shoot him in the leg." She says, chuckling as she remembered when Soundwave did it.  
"Yes, that was pretty humorous..."  
The beat slows, and she looks at him. "Shall we retire to our room?"  
"Yes..."  
"Dead End, where shall we put you? Your room..."  
"He can stay with me. I have an extra bed in there." DeadEnd said, wrapping an arm around Dead End.  
"Alright! Have fun you two!" Morningstar said, as she was picked up by the mighty Megatron.  
"Let's go..." Megatron said, carrying her to his room.  
"All yours..." She purred, playing with his insignia.  
"Mine..." He said lovingly, putting her on the bed.  
"I want to show you a very special symbol..." She says, before making a very intricate symbol in the air. She leans in, and whispers what it means, making Megatron blush brightly.  
"Primus..."  
"Care to try it...?" She asked, winking.  
"I like to learn.." He said, tracing it over her wing.  
"C'mere professor..."  
The next morning, Morningstar awoke, smiling in her sleep from the night before. She turns in the berth, gazing on the mech who she loved so much. She kisses his cheek, before getting up. She stretched, and grabbed some polish. She headed for the door, wanting to wash away and hide the streaks of blue and white on her armor before anyone saw her.  
"May I join you?" A purring voice said, turning around to see that a sleeping Megatron was not so asleep after all.  
"Gods you scared me... Yes, you may..." She says, giggling softly as she grabbed an extra towel. "Let's get going, sir, before anyone catches us."  
"I have a private shower if you would like to use that?"  
"Sounds perfect... Is it large enough for us?" She asked, seeing the door. She walks inside, and smiles. "Nevermind... it is."  
"I always like enough space to move and think."  
"Hee hee..."  
She got in, and turned on the water, which was warm and the perfect temperature for her form.  
"You like it?" He asked, washing her.  
"Perfect... Ah... The water feels amazing..." She says, turning so she could wash him as well. She blushed as she polished away the black streaks and scratches.  
"You're so beautiful..."  
"Megatron please..." She said, blushing.  
"What? It's true..."  
"You will get me riled up again..." She said, turning around so he could get her back.  
"Would that be such a bad thing?"  
"Are you trying to suggest something?"  
"Maybe..."  
"You know the sign..." She said, flaring her wings a bit.  
"Of course..."  
"Morningstar and Megatron are a bit late getting up, aren't they?" Ricochet said, waiting in the meeting room.  
"Yeah... Do you think they are ok?" Starscream asked, standing in the corner.  
"I am sure they are fine, maybe they stayed up to talk about stuff?" Ricochet said, smiling.  
"Probably..."  
"Should we go get them anyway? After all, Morningstar is going to have to show Dead End around..." Ricochet said, having seen the newest member of the team.  
"Sure." Starscream said, smiling as Ricochet stared at his wings as they fanned out.  
"Alright... To Megatron's room!" Ricochet said, as he followed Starscream. Ricochet did symbols on the wings, loving how they felt.  
"You want to learn a new symbol?" Starscream asked, blushing at the thought.  
"Always..." Ricochet said, smiling.  
"Here..." Starscream showed him the symbol on the wall before whispering it to him.  
"Oh wow..." Ricochet said, blushing up a storm.  
"Just thought you might want to know..." Starscream said, starting to walk again only to have the symbol put onto his wing and he froze.  
"I know, and I want to."  
"Fine." Starscream said, pulling Ricochet into his sound proofed lab.  
"Seems like the two couples are away..." Soundwave said, laughing beside DeadEnd and Dead End.  
"Yep. So, Soundwave, who do you like?"  
"Hm? What do you mean, dude?"  
"I mean, do you have anyone you like?"  
"You will find it hard to believe, but I always like Shocky for some reason or another. He has style." Soundwave said, laughing.  
"Shockwave? I haven't seen him around yet..."  
"He is always on Cybertron... Jamming on the homeworld..." Soundwave said, nodding. "Protecting home base from the Autojerks..."  
"Maybe you should go visit him... You guys have a space bridge right?"  
"Yeah. Maybe when everything is calmed down I will pay him a visit. Jam with him a while..." Soundwave said, nodding.  
"I wish I could find a sweet spark..." Dead End sighed, his counterpart patting him on the back.  
"You will, D.E! We all have one, and you will find yours!" DeadEnd said, smiling brightly.  
"You have one?" Dead End asked.  
"N-No not yet..." His counterpart admits. "No one I really really like yet..."  
"At least I'm not alone.."  
"You are never alone, D.E. I will stay here with you!" He said, smiling.  
"Thanks..."  
"Always!"  
"Should we go get them?"  
"I guess so." Soundwave said, stretching as he headed for the commander's room first.  
"I'll go get the seeker..." Dead End said.  
"I will go with D.E!" DeadEnd said, smiling as he followed his counterpart.  
"OK..."  
Much later, they all returned to the meeting room, Soundwave red as a stop light, and the Dead Ends confused.  
"The lab was locked up... and no one came to the door when we knocked!" DeadEnd said, confused.  
"Don't bother them..." Soundwave said, blushing.  
"What happened to you, Soundwave?"  
"Don't ask..."  
"What happened?" Dead End asked, curious.  
"Don't want to talk about it..."  
"Were they...?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh WOW... You walked in on them? Or just heard?"  
"Both..."  
"Ouch..."  
Walking in at that moment, was a red face Morningstar and a slightly pink Megatron.  
"Good Morning everyone..." Morningstar squeaks, covering her face.  
"Um... Soundwave... about what you saw..." Megatron starts, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Nothing was seen and nothing will be said." Soundwave said, smiling as he tried not to think about it.  
"So, Morningstar, seems you actually are serious about this mech." Dead End said, chuckling.  
"Yeah... And I'm betting Starscream and Ricochet are doing the same thing you two were doing..." Soundwave said.  
"It has been a year, so it is the right time for them to try... first time?" DeadEnd asked, smirking as Morningstar blushed, but nodded.  
"Knew it!" Dead End said, swirling around in a chair.  
"Knew what?" Morningstar asked, crossing her arms.  
"Nothing...." He said automatically, remembering the old Megatron.  
"Knew what?!" She said, stepping forward.  
"Well, you admitted it was your first time with Megs and stuff..."  
"So?" She asked, blushing once more.  
"Well, there was a bet going on between the Stunticons..."  
"No... really?! They bet on me?!?" She growled, her tail swinging with aggravation. "Pigs..."  
"Yeah?"  
"So, what was the bet specifically?" She asked, a irked look on her face.  
"Well, one said that you have had lots of it before on Cybertron... But I didn't think that was you..."  
"WHAT?! WHO SAID THAT?! I WILL RIP OUT THEIR SPARKS!" She snarled, rage in her optics. Megatron noticed and held her, calming her down slightly. "I WILL avenge myself for this! Who said that??"  
"Wildrider?"  
"He will pay..." She growled. "What else was said?"  
"I said, you haven't and were probably saving it for your sweet spark but everyone thought that was too sweet for you..."  
"Morningstar is very sweet here..." Megatron purred, making her calm down more.  
"I bet on that so technically they all owe me about 500 credits all together..."  
"Was there any other bets? At all about me?" She asked, laying against Megatron.  
"Not really... They all just said you had done it before one way or another..."  
"I am not some... Gah! Frag them." She said, snorting.  
"I didn't think that way..." Dead End said, nervous and feeling like he was going to get hurt.  
"I know, Dead End. You are my best friend, and a smart mech." She said, sighing as she calmed much faster than before. "Its been awhile since I have been so angry though..."  
"Sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it..."  
"Heh! It's nothing... I am fine."  
"I remember that one time you were really angry.. I think everyone feared you more than Megatron for a few days after that..."  
"Ha! I was always more fearsome than Megatron, though no one said it." She said, chuckling.  
"Maybe..." Megatron chuckled, holding her close.  
"So, what is our jobs for today?" Morningstar asked, grabbing the data pads. "Hm... I am the medic today, and Megatron, you have to go over see the new renovation of rooms for new additions to the army..." She murmurs. "Dead End, you shall accompany me, until we find some jobs for your talents."  
"What talents are those?" He asked, the only thing he was good at was crashing into stuff in his opinion.  
"Demolition, for one, since not many around here like to destroy. If you are creative with words, maybe we will have you with human communications." She says, smiling.  
"Humans? The squishies?"  
"The fleshlings, yes."  
"Why do you call them squishies?" Soundwave asked.  
"Bad accident with Motormaster..."  
"Like I have mentioned before, we weren't always on the side of protecting the humans..."  
"You SQUISHED on?!" DeadEnd asked, in shock.  
"Not me!! Motormaster!"  
"Motormaster was always doing that..." Morningstar said, smirking slightly as she remembered.  
"Oh primus... Those poor humans..." DeadEnd groaned.  
"There is many more of them on our world..." She says, before taking Dead End's hand.  
"Huh?" Dead End said, looking at her.  
"Let's go, Dead End. Megatron, shall we meet for lunch?" She asked, chuckling.  
"Why wouldn't we?" He said, walking to the construction areas leaving her with Dead End to go to the med bay.  
She led the Stunticon to the medical bay, and showed him where everything was.  
"As long as the Autobots don't attack, we shouldn't have too much work..." She says, smiling.  
"When was the last time they attacked?"  
"A few days ago... They seem to have a pattern of attacking once a week... Just like we used to, Dead End." She said, smiling. "So, tell me, how is Megatron of the Alt realm?"  
"He doesn't like that you are gone and we have been losing more often..." Dead End seemed uncomfortable to be talking about it.  
"I was a good soldier, I suppose. Sorry if it's not the most comfortable subject, but... though I am a part of this world, I still sometimes miss the old days..." She says, sighing.  
"If only you could have both ways..."  
"Heh... I don't miss it that much." She says, chuckling as she looks over a few data pads. "I like my new life..."  
"They seem nice."  
"They are... Dead End... Is it bad that sometimes... I still wish to be evil? To be the villain once more?" She asks, turning to the mech. "I haven't been able to bring this up with Megatron, but you know the feeling."  
"Sometimes you just want to give in.. To your dark side that is still a part of you, not yet cast aside in case you truly need it once more."  
"Just... I am suppose to be a hero, but... I get these urges... to destroy the buildings of the humans, and watch them suffer, for no reason... am I a bad mech?" She asked, looking at her servos.  
"You're used to it... It doesn't make you bad unless you actually do it... I want to kill Motormaster sometimes but as long as I don't do it I'm not committing any crimes."  
"You are right. Thank you... You were the only one I thought I could ask. Megatron would just get over protective and be concerned for no reason... I didn't want to worry him of me leaving."  
"I think you are doing nicely here... You really seem genuinely happy..."  
"I am... You know, the only reason I was a Decepticon, was to serve the old Megatron? Because I thought I... I loved him. I cared about him, and everything he wanted, I wanted for him. I still care for him, but not to the degree that I would sacrifice my life for him. I have a mech now who I KNOW loves me..." She says, chuckling as she remembers.  
"He seems like he would do anything for you.."  
"He would. He is my champion..." She says, blushing slightly.  
"So, what did this Megatron do before the war?"  
"He was a professor at a prestige university, teaching mathematics." She says, smiling proudly.  
"HAHAHHA!! Oh my primus! Megatron? Teaching Mathematics?"  
"What is so funny?" She says, raising an optic ridge.  
"I'm imagining Ol' Megs teaching Mathematics..."  
She imagined it, and began snickering, before laughing loudly.  
"Oh! I could imagine him blasting all the failures who disrupted his class! Hahahaha!" She says, shaking with the force of her laughter.  
"What is going on?" Hook asked, looking at them as he walked in the room.  
"Oh... Oh nothing, Hook. Just a few laughs between old friends... Imagining our ol' Megatron as a teacher..." She says, chuckling. She had told stories of her old life and her old comrades to the Decepticons, so they knew how they were like.  
"Hehehe... Now that is something I would watch..."  
"So, you on Medical duty too, Hook? Or do you need repairs?" She asks, knowing the answer.  
"I'm always on Medical duty except for those special circumstances..."  
"Ah... So, how are the constructicons?" She asked Dead End.  
"Pretty good, still not agreeing on how they should use Devastator."  
"They always did fight on that! Some things never change..." She says, sitting on the table. "Does Long Haul still get the slag missions?"  
"Yep, either me or him.."  
"You guys always did have the bad luck." Star said, stretching. "I always was at the front lines, or being rode by another warrior..."  
"Most likely Megatron.."  
"Always. He always did enjoy having a powerful ride, didn't he?" She said, chuckling.  
"Yep."  
"Don't tell this Megatron though. He has a jealous streak..." She says, telling about last night.  
"Very romantic..."  
"I didn't know he was so possessive though... Kinda cute on him." She said, smiling.  
"I would say the same thing but I'm not into him."  
"You are into someone?" She asked, smiling.  
"Not really.."  
"Not really or I don't want to think about it?"  
"Both..."  
"Is it someone in the base?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Ooooo..." Morningstar bounced slightly, excited. "Whoever it is, I ship it! So hard!"  
"I doubt you would.."  
"Why?? It's adorable!"  
"You don't even know who it is!"  
"You like someone! I love it! Who?" She says, getting up.  
"It's weird."  
"So? All love is weird! Tell meeeee..." She said, sounding like a sparkling. "Is it Soundwave? DeadEnd? Hook?"  
"Um... One of those..."  
"I am betting on DeadEnd."  
"He makes me happy..."  
"Go for it, Dead End. Truly, go for it. You deserve to try." She says, smiling as she hugs the mech.  
"Ok... I'll ask him at lunch..."  
"I ship it." She said, smiling. "See? You have hope."  
"Maybe I'll have something to live for..."  
"Other than my pretty face?"  
"Of course."  
"Yay!" She says, before starting to arrange and organize the supplies.  
"Well... We have information we can use..." Shockwave murmured, watching the scene.  
"Yes.. We attack in two solar cycles..."  
"Morningstar definately has become much more bolder since we last saw her in person..." Starscream said, chuckling.  
"Yes... She has..."  
"With her confidence, I can predict her fighting skills has increased considerably. Using statistics from when we trained her last, and how long she usually trained here, she could be up to... 237% stronger than last time." Shockwave said, using his logic.  
"Great..." Starscream muttered.  
"We will have to face a very powerful dragon who probably upgraded herself and against an army we have not faced before... I hope your plan works, Lord Megatron. We have a good chance of taking heavy damage and losses." Soundwave said.  
"It will... Don't doubt me..." He smirked, having already shared it with Shockwave and Soundwave.  
"I still haven't heard your plan, Lord Megatron, and I am suppose to be in phase one!" Starscream screeched, irritated.  
"I'll share it all at the meeting tomorrow... Until then, be patient."  
"We do not plan on harming the dragon... correct?" Soundwave asked, still caring for his old friend.  
"If some force is needed then it shall be needed but as far as I know she will not be harmed..."  
"Still soft for the female, Soundwave?" Starscream mocked, chuckling.  
"Silence, Starscream." Soundwave snarled.  
"Your counterpart is... I heard he shot our mighty leader in the leg..." Starscream said, Megatron growling.  
"Brave mech... But he was standing up for her." Soundwave said, slightly proud of his counterpart for defending Morningstar.  
"You sound happy for that Soundwave." Megatron growled, wishing he never tried to build the machine for Cybertron to come to Earth in the first place.  
"I... I am not, Lord Megatron. He was moronic and from what I see, very childish." Soundwave said, stern.  
"And to think, none of this would have happened if we listened to Morningstar in the first place... The irony is heavy in this situation." Starscream said, chuckling.  
"You actually said something that sounded intelligent for once..." Shockwave said.  
"Buzz off, Cyclopes..." Starscream muttered.  
"I'm just saying the truth."  
Morningstar put on some music, and moved in time to the beat as she did her work. She was soon finished, and as soon as lunch came around, she was eager to get some energon, and continue her work.  
"So, Dead End, how did you enjoy Med Bay duty?" She asked, walking down the hall.  
"It was quiet which was nice..."  
"I have gotten used to it... Remember how loud the Med Bay was on the Nemesis?"  
"Oh yes..."  
"This place seems careful and caring..."  
"They are... They are basically the Autobots of our world... I guess I was destined for this." She said, chuckling. She pauses, and stops. "Do you hear that?"  
"No... Wait... Is that a car?"  
"It sounds like it..." She says, before looks out the window and gasps. "DEAD END! MOVE!" She yells as she pushes Dead End out of the way. The car smashes into the base, before transforming into a young, dangerous looking mech with a smirk on his face. Morningstar groans, before looking up at the mech before her from the ground. "Rodimus..."  
"Who?" Dead End groaned, looking up to only feel fear.  
"He is not in our universe... He's a mercenary hired by Optimus... he is the equivalent of Starscream of our old world." She growls, as she gets to her feet. "How dare you enter our base, Rodimus! Leave, before I teach you a lesson!"  
"Yeah!" Dead End said, getting out his blaster.  
The mech chuckled, and dodged the shots, before grabbing the female.  
"H-Hey! Let go, you worthless trash pile!" She yelped, as he jabbed a dart into her, causing her to fall unconscious. She fell limp in his arms, making him smirk wildly.  
"Let her go!" Dead End yelled, alarms blaring now. He tackled Rodimus, bringing him to the ground. "If you want to take her you have to take me too!"  
"Sounds like a plan!" The merc said, jabbing Dead End with the dart too. Rodimus laughed, as Skyfire came down to pick up the two prisoners. "Let's go before Megatron figures out we have his warrior and fem!" Rodimus yelled, as he climbed in.  
"Who was that male again? Rodimus?" Soundwave said, slightly panicked by what he witnessed with Morningstar and Dead End.  
"Yes... This will cause a slight bump in my plans..."  
"What was it Morningstar said? He was a mercenary? We will learn some valuable information about the Alt Autobots with this kidnapping... As long as this virus doesn't affect the camera." Shockwave said, grabbing a datapad and entering the info he had.  
"Maybe even about our own Autobots... If they are the same then we can learn about any new Autobots that will come in the war..." Starscream said.  
"Second smart thing he's said." Soundwave said,  
"I say intelligent things all the time! You just never listen!" Starscream growled.  
Morningstar moaned as she awakened, to be stasis cuffed in a cell with an unconscious Dead End. She moved him with her foot and he groaned, curling up into a ball but she kept pushing.  
"W-what?" Dead End said, waking up slowly.  
"Dead End, get up. We are playing prisoner once more..." She said, having always said that when she was being 'held' by the Autobots, even in her old world.  
"Really? Again?" Dead End sighed, hating this as he knew at least one Autobot would go into 20 minute monologuing.  
"These guys are different, Dead End... Much different. Don't bad mouth them too much... They are not afraid to hurt you." She said, looking around.  
"I'm not afraid of no Autobot." Dead End muttered, only to have a chuckle come from outside their cell.  
"You should be..." The darkness beyond their cell made it impossible to see who it was, irritating Dead End.  
"Says who?!" Dead End yelled, Morningstar groaning as she knew he was going to get himself in trouble as was the Decepticon way.  
"Show yourself, Autoscum!" Morningstar said, snarling.  
"You would like that wouldn't you?" The voice said, and they could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Let us out, freak!" Dead End yelled, the voice snarling at that.  
"Tell Rodimus I plan to bill him for damages to the base!" Star said, huffing.  
"You won't be needing to do that as you aren't going back. Neither one of you."  
"No way!" Dead End yelled, trying to transform to break down the bars only to scream as he was shocked.  
"Oh yeah. If you try to transform then you'll be electrocuted..."  
"Monsters... Care to chat about your plans? What is the meaning of this?" She asked, stalling for time to figure out a way out of the stasis cuffs.  
"You both are now new recruits for the Autobots..."  
"Frag off. I am not a worthless Autobot!" She growls, slowly uncuffing herself.  
"You will be... Just wait until Wheeljack gets his machine done." The mech started to laugh and Dead End growled.  
"I was right... Nothing more than an overgrown freak!" The mech growled once more and Dead End was suddenly shocked hard.  
"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Morningstar yelled, getting up.  
"What? Do you care for him?"  
"He is my friend! Of course I care! Now stop, you monster!" She yells, struggling  
"I am NOT a monster!" Dead End yelled louder as the shock was turned up.  
"Please stop! I am sorry!" She says, shaking slightly.  
"Good." Dead End fell as he panted from the pain.  
"Are you alright, Dead End? Where does it hurt?" She asks, kneeling beside the mech. Her blue optics shone with concern and worry as she scanned over his form.  
"My... My spark..." He panted, laying against the wall as he glared at the hidden mech outside their cell.  
"Gods..." She murmured, sighing as she completed the scan. She turned to face the shadowed form of the mech outside there cell. "That was cruel. He has not done anything to you."  
"He insulted a higher ranked soldier in his new army... It was unacceptable and will not be tolerated."  
"He has never dealt with Autobots like you! He is from my old world!" She says, standing up.  
"He will learn to respect his commanders."  
"You are nothing but a coward who hides his face and torments the helpless!" She snarls, walking up to the bars.  
"You will learn to respect us also."  
"RESPECT MY AFT!" Dead End growled, the mech growling before shocking him again, this time for only a few seconds.  
"I will not be tamed to YOUR command. No one keeps Morningstar prisoner and survives for long after!" She growls, her tail swinging in an agitated way.  
"You will... That is what the machine is for..."  
"I will not submit to any machine. Megatron will come for us, with the whole army behind them." She says, confidence in her words.  
"I doubt it... As you see, you are not in the Autobot base..."  
"We... We aren't?" She looks up and down the halls, freezing as she saw rocky walls. "Frag..."  
"Nope. You are in a secret training facility Megatron does not know about..."  
"So, fragger, when are you going to show your ugly mug to us?" Dead End asked, for once not being shocked.  
"Show us our... new commander's face." She says, gritting her teeth.  
"Now."  
"Oh Gods..." Morningstar said, as the mech stepped forward. She quivered, the mech's optics boring into hers. "Ultra Magnus..."  
"I told you he was ugly!" Dead End laughed, not caring as he was shocked by a very unhappy Magnus.  
"Dead End, please... for once... show respect..." Morningstar said, backing up. She very much feared this mech, as he was fueled by rage and desire for revenge, even though he had a calm demeanor. "He is the brother... of Optimus Prime."  
"So, that will make it much more fun when I--"  
"Don't end that sentence and I won't end your life."  
"Seriously, Dead End, for once... Listen to me on this... This is one Autobot you do NOT want to anger." She says, earning a chuckle from the disfigured mech.  
"Listen to the femme... She is telling you something smart..."  
"Fine..." Dead End growled, not liking people who were so smug.  
Morningstar quickly moved over to Dead End, feeling uncomfortable with the mech watching her.  
"So... you are working with your brother on this machine...?" She asks, her voice slightly shaky.  
"Yes.. It is going to make you both more loyal to the Autobot cause."  
"It won't work. Our sparks are too pure for your machine to change them!" She says, not looking him in the face.  
"Yours might be... But is his?" Magnus smirked.  
"He won't bend. He is a good mech at the spark." She says, finally unlocking her cuffs. She kept her hands behind her back, acting as if they were still cuffed.  
"I doubt it... He is a Decepticon from your world? That means he is evil, just like us."  
"I was evil once, but I was never truly apart of that! I am a Decepticon of this world, just like he is. I believe he is good, just like any Decepticon!" She said, glaring at him.  
"Tell me, do you believe in this Decepticon cause?"  
"Nunya!" Dead End said, not happy that he was stuck in this position.  
Morningstar looked to Dead End for a moment, slightly conflicted, before looking at Ultra Magnus.  
"I'm fine." Dead End said, sighing.  
"He is loyal to me." She says finally. "He is loyal to his friends, those who care for him. Even if he likes to destroy, we all have a dark side, but we are only evil if we act on it! Right, Dead End?"  
"Yep!"  
"Ultra Magnus, Optimus wants to speak with you." Rodimus said, walking up to the mech.  
"Of course. Here, if the mech gives you trouble just push this button." Magnus said, handing the remote to the merc before leaving.  
"With pleasure...." Rodimus says, chuckling.  
"Slag..." She growls, standing up.  
"Great.. One Autobot to the next..." Dead End growled quietly only to be shocked harshly and he cried out at the pain.  
"Rodimus! Please stop!" She cries out, unable to stand seeing her friend in pain. Rodimus only stopped after a minute went by, smirking.  
"I had to make sure he learned his lesson..."  
"You are a brute, Rodimus." She says, glaring at the mech.  
"Ah ah ah! Do you want me to shock him again?" Rodimus said, waving the remote.  
She silences, head down. She knew she had to play nice, or Dead End would pay for it.  
"N-No..."  
"I'm... I'm fine... It's not like I haven't dealt with pain before and what this glitch is doing is nothing..." Dead End whispered to her, making sure Rodimus couldn't hear him.  
"Still..." She murmured, "I need you to distract him... for a little bit. I need to work on the control panel..."  
"Ok... Hey! Moron! Why is ugly face in charge more than you?"  
Morningstar slowly edged her way to the bars, and reached through, fiddling with the control panel.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Optimus obviously put you on Prisoner duty, which is a lowly job, while he talked about something important with only Magnus... Why not you?"  
She typed in some virus codes, knowing it would infect several systems, and hopes it would stall for time and take down the bars.  
"He knows I'm good at punishing unruly new Autobots."  
She worked faster, hoping to add a few surges to the network as well.  
"Oh? Like little Ol' me? Am I unruly?"  
"You're disrespectful."  
"As much as you are a fragger."  
A bar vanished, and Morningstar smirked as she slipped out. She snuck up behind Rodimus, and stood there for a moment, making faces at the mech.  
"You are pretty stupid aren't ya?"  
"Do you WANT to be shocked?!"  
"I'm a little of a masochist..." Dead End said, smirking.  
"I agree, since I know the mech personally!" Morningstar said, before smashing her tail against his head. Rodimus collapsed, and Morningstar destroyed the remote.  
"Thank you..." Dead End said, going between the bars just as lights started blaring and things started to go haywire.  
"We need to find the exit, and that machine. I have to destroy it before we go. We can't allow them to have it so they can turn our comrades against us!" She says, determined.  
"I'm up for it!" Dead End said, nodding.  
"I have never been here before, but I know one thing... We avoid Optimus and Magnus. They are too strong for us." she says, before sneaking down the hall. "We can't transform... Our engines are too loud..."  
"Do you think I can even transform? Do you think the shocker still works?"  
"I don't want to try it... Not here, at least." She says, seeing a light up ahead in the hall. She walks stealthily to the wall, to see it was a overseeing balcony to the large floor below.  
"Wow..."  
"That machine there... that must be it." She murmured, her optics bright.  
"Where?"  
"Over there." She points to the machine where Optimus and Magnus was. "Both of them are over there... Frag..."  
"I can be a distraction."  
"No no. Thats too dangerous, DE. If only we had Soundwaves music bomb..." She murmured, before smiling. "I may just have one..."  
"Music bomb?"  
"It's silent until I detonate it... and it plays the most primus awful music ever, in my opinion.... Metal." She chuckles. "It will blow our there audios, and they will be disoriented enough for me to run over and plant a virus in the system..."  
"I like metal..."  
"Well, to each their own..." She murmured, pulling one out of her subspace. "Now... To chuck it... How is your throw?"  
"I threw Motormaster pretty far after he ticked me off."  
"Chuck it then." She hands over the small sphere to the mech, and got into position.  
"Where do you want me to aim?"  
"At their feet..."  
"Whose feet?"  
"Go for Optimus."  
"Okay, here we go..."  
"Throw it when you are ready... And when you do... Make a mad dash down the hall... Find the exit, and alert Megatron." She says, serious.  
"I'm not leaving you."  
"Yes you are, Dead End. This is an order. You need to alert the others about this place, and this plan. I need to disable that machine. I will be right behind you." She says, looking at him.  
"Noooo..." he said, feeling bad about it.  
"Do it." She said, stern.  
"F... Fine..."  
"Good." She said, jumping down silently. Dead End threw it, it landing at Optimus's feet.  
"Hm...?"  
Suddenly, the bomb went off, blasting out music, and smoke. Morningstar ran through, getting to the machine. She began typing in the codes, breathless and hurried.  
"SOMEONE DESTROY THE BLASTED THING!" Optimus roared, holding his servos over his audio sensors.  
"Where is it?!" One mech yelled, running around.  
"It's deafening!"  
"IT'S THAT FEMALE!" Magnus snarled, as he crushed the bomb with his foot. Morningstar uploaded the virus, and turned to leave.  
"You're not going anywhere!" Jazz yelled, blocking her path.  
"I am going somewhere! Anywhere than here!" She said, jump kicking him. "Send me the bill for damages, Optimus! See you later, Magnus!"  
"GET HER!!" Optimus yelled, running after her.  
"I am fast as fast can be!" She yells, sprinting hard.  
"Hurry up! This way!"  
She transformed, and flew down the hallway.  
"I really hope this leads to an exit!"  
"Hurry you fools!"  
She raced as fast as she could, before bursting from the cave.  
"Come on!" Dead End said, having waited outside for her.  
"Hop on!" She yelled, stopping.  
"Okay!" Dead End jumped on her back, them taking off.  
"Woooooooo!" She yelled, as they soared.  
"That was awesome! That beat!"  
"Now, lets see... I got a fix on the base! Let's go home!" She says, speeding away.  
"Our little Star has grown up!" Starscream said, snickering. "I almost mistook her for our Optimus!"  
"But that machine... Could it be used?" Shockwave asked, interested.  
"Morningstar has learned more tricks.. that machine is riddled with viruses now, unable to be used." Soundwave said, had taken a scan of it before they had left.  
"But, we could make our own... With some reverse engineering from what I saw of it I could probably make another if she won't come willingly..." Shockwave said.  
"That would be too extreme in my opinion... right, Megatron? It could wipe her mind or make her an empty shell..." Soundwave said, concerned.  
"You really care for her don't you?" Starscream scoffed at him, annoyed.  
"She is intelligent and resourceful, and far too important to just try to attempt a delicate procedure like that." Soundwave said, being logical with his response.  
"So, you do care."  
"She was a loyal and caring Decepticon to us once. We did not give her the respect and honor she deserves. Yes, I do care for her, as a comrade and a friend." Soundwave said, sighing.  
"How could you? We are in war..." Starscream said, not understanding it.  
"Not everyone has to be used and thrown away, Starscream..."  
"I know that..." Starscream said, sadness passing through his optics before he walked away.  
"We will get her back..." Soundwave murmured, before whispering "Or let her go..."  
"Whoo! I love flying!" Dead End yelled as they landed.  
"Maybe we can get you an aerial form, Dead End. A flying car..." She said, as the mech slid out. She noticed as a jet came racing at her, before transforming into Megatron. She had barely transformed into her own robot mode before being coddled and cradled like a prized possession.  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, fear and worry and relief in his voice.  
"I am fine, Megatron... I think they singed my hip..." She said, smiling as she was cradled by the caring mech.  
"So... You are hurt?" Megatron said, anger in his voice now.  
"It just stings slightly, no big deal..." She said, being picked up.  
"You are to be fixed by Hook and then you shall never again leave my side..." Megatron said, snuggling her against him.  
"Dead End! You're okay!" DeadEnd says, running to his friend and hugging him.  
"You were worried about me?"  
"Of course! You are my friend!" DeadEnd said, smiling.  
"Friend..." Dead End said, smiling big at the word.  
"Yes! Friend! Did they hurt you? Are you hurt? Oh! Come on, I will get you some energon and fix you up myself..." DeadEnd said, taking his hand.  
"Ok..." Dead End said, a smile still on his face as he left with his counterpart.  
"I can walk, Megatron..." She purred, not making a move to get up from his arms.  
"Not on my watch..." Megatron teased, carrying her to the med bay.  
"Such a persistent mech..." She mewled, before being laid on a table beside Dead End. Megatron personally did her repairs.  
"I am..."  
"My my..." She says, watching his gentle servos work on her.  
"You are never allowed to leave my sight again."  
"Never?"  
"Never ever ever..."  
"I can comply..." She says, taking his hand. "Never again shall I leave your sight..."  
"Glad you agree... Or else I would have to kidnap you..." He teased once more, kissing her forehead.  
"Hee hee! I wouldn't mind it from you..."  
"Uhg... You two are so sappy... I have never seen you so soft, Morningstar." Dead End said, chuckling as DeadEnd coddled him and repaired him.  
"It's easy to be soft when you have such a sweet mech as your mate..."  
"So sweet..." DeadEnd said, smiling down at Dead End.  
"You two are cute together... You know, DeadEnd, you should take Dead End to get some energon together..." Morningstar said, winking.  
"I don't know about that..." DeadEnd said.  
"It's just energon, DE..."  
"I don't know if Dead End would even want to..."  
"I would love to." Dead End said, smiling.  
"See? Now, go get energized, you two..."  
The two mechs walked off, and she giggled.  
"You seem better..." Megatron chuckled, done fixing her hip.  
"I am always better..." She says, smiling.  
"You always seem to take things in stride... Never freaking about things."  
"I do that on the inside... Showing strength in a bad situation always helps others do the same." She says, taking his hand.  
"You have to be all of our rocks... But mostly mine..."  
"Ditto for you, sir..." She says, yawning. "Wow... It's been a day."  
"It has... This hasn't happened in a long time..."  
"It was reckless and bold, and isn't Optimus's style..." She murmured, concerned. "Do you think this was just a preview of what's to come?"  
"It might be..." Megatron said, wondering himself what Optimus was planning.  
"Let's just hope it's something we can handle..." She said, "Magnus was there..."  
"Magnus?" Megatron asked, worry passing his optics.  
"Yes... His face is still as mangled as before..." She said, shivering.  
"Primus... How did Dead End react?"  
"Sarcastic and disrespectful... The Decepticon way in the old world."  
"Was he shocked or hurt..." Megatron sighed. "Maybe by a remote?"  
"Yes... He was. I destroyed it." She said, nodding.  
"Good, now all we need to do is get the device out of his spark... Could you tell him gently? Most bots don't react well when they realize that people have been messing around inside their chest.."  
"Yeah... I can." She says, sitting up. "Get Hook in the medical ward... I will go get him."  
"On it." Megatron said, comming Hook.  
"Dead End, I need you in the medical bay." She said, comming Dead End.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Just hurry please. It is an emergency." She says.  
"Ok ok..." He said before comming out. He was there with DeadEnd in a few minutes and was smiling as he talked.  
"Now Dead End... We have to perform a little minor surgery on you..." Morningstar says, smiling awkwardly.  
"WHAT?! NO!" Dead End yelled, backing up only to be comforted by DeadEnd.  
"Look, there is a device in your chest that caused you to be shocked. We have to take it out, or they could do it again." Morningstar explained.  
"THEY MESSED WITH MY SPARK?!" Dead End said, freaking out as DeadEnd held him.  
"Yes... They did. Now, Hook is going to repair your spark and get the device out... Calm down. Would it be better if I helped with the procedure?" She asks, speaking in a calm tone.  
"... Yeah, maybe, I don't know..." He said, calming down slowly with the help of DeadEnd.  
"Alright. Lay down, Dead End..." She says, grabbing some tools.  
"I don't know.." Dead End said, he laid down, holding DeadEnd's servo.  
"Be calm, Dead End. I have learn a lot since I have been here. Much more... patient." She says, as she gets a syringe.  
"Can I change my mind?! I really really don't want to do this!" Dead End said, not liking the syringe but DeadEnd held him there as he sat up.  
"Calm down, and let us work..." She says, smiling gently. "You will wake up as soon as we are done. DeadEnd will stay here with you, while Hook and I repair the damage."  
"Promise?" Dead End said, showing his age as he looked at her childishly.  
"Promise, buddy. It will be a short nap then you will wake up repaired and ready for more." She says, taking his hand for a moment. He nodded and stuck out his arm, wincing as she stuck in the syringe.  
"Night..." He said, laying down once more.  
"See you soon, buddy..." Dead End fell asleep, his face peaceful. "Let's cut him open and rip out this device." She said jokingly, before opening his chest plate. His spark was a pure orange color with tiny specks of white in it, DeadEnd looking at it with fascination.  
"It looks like mine..."  
"One day, I plan to allow a certain mech gaze upon my own spark... and bind it to his." Morningstar said, murmuring as she sees the strange device.  
"Is that it?" Hook asked Megatron, him nodding as he smiled at Morningstar. "Frag... How careful are your servos Morningstar?"  
"I am careful... You want me to do it?" She asked, looking down at it. It was very attached to the walls of his chest, and it pulsated.  
"You must hurry... I don't know what they'll do once they fix that remote." Megatron said.  
"Shush, we have to go slow with this as if we aren't... We could deactivate him permanently." Hook said, DeadEnd gaping at him.  
"Conflicting actions... No pressure." Morningstar growled, before going in with a scalpel. She slowly began scraping away the attachments, her face one of pure concentration. No one talked until they cut it away all the way and had it out of his chest. She picked up the device, and looked at it, very interested in it's design. A flash of a familiar emotion past through her optics, one of revenge and desire to use the object against the Autobots. She quickly put the object down, and examined the rest of his chest, making sure the Autobots didn't leave behind another surprise or another device.  
"It looks like we got everything..." Hook said, sighing as he relaxed.  
"I think so... Hook, take this device to Starscream immediately. He will have a field day with this." Morningstar said, handing over the device. "Come straight back..."  
"Of course." he said, smiling as he left. Dead End groaned and DeadEnd quickly closed his counterparts spark casing.  
"All done, Dead End. You are clear for duty. You might be sore for a while, so I assign DeadEnd here to be your personal nurse and assistant to care for you until you feel better." Morningstar says, sanitizing her servos.  
"Thanks..." Dead End groaned once more, smiling.  
"Don't mention it. It was an honor." She said, before walking over to Megatron. "Actually... Megatron, will you check my spark for it? I want to make sure they didn't plant on in me..."  
"Of course..." Megatron smiled, looking at her.  
She laid down on a extra table, and let out a breath. She opened her chasse, revealing a deep blue spark with specks of gold.  
"I don't see anything..." Megatron said, trying really hard not to stare at her spark.  
"Are you sure? You can look as long as you wish..." She said, her emotions running wild over showing the most personal of parts to a Cybertronian to the mech.  
"I see a beautiful spark..." Megatron said, smiling.  
She blushed at the comment, and saw that Dead End and DeadEnd also caught a glimpse of her spark.  
"Thank you... Ah... This is the first time I have ever, in my lifetime, that I have revealed my spark... the only time I felt safe enough to show it." She said, smiling as it was the truth.  
"It's pretty..." Dead End said, smiling.  
"Remember, she is mine, sir." Megatron said, before gazing upon the female.  
"Megatron... So, no device?" She asked, breathless.  
"No device."  
"Alright..." She says, closing her chest. She sits up, and takes Megatron's hand. "Maybe later you can... examine me again."  
"Of course..." He chuckled.  
"So, let's go relax for a while, until we have to go and do our jobs. Energon, anyone?" Morningstar asked, smiling as she stood up.  
"Sounds good to me..." DeadEnd said, smiling as he helped Dead End up.  
"Alright. Let's head for the cafeteria and get some energon!" She said, walking away with Megatron.  
"Time for phase one..." Soundwave said, turning on the space bridge. They had modified it to travel to the other world and back.  
"Is ANYONE going to tell me what phase one is before I go?!" Starscream huffed, crossing his arms.  
"You are to go to the other Autobots and see of they will aid us in capturing her." Shockwave said, chuckling. "I have set the coordinates."  
"What?!" Starscream said, gaping.  
"You have a way with words, Starscream. Use that ability to convince them to help us, or don't come back at all." Megatron said, smirking maliciously.  
"O-ok..." He gulped, stepping toward the space bridge as his optics flashed with sadness at everyone wanting him gone.  
"Good luck, Starscream." Soundwave said, nodding.  
"Thanks..." Starscream said, not in the mood to make a spiteful comment as he was truly afraid.  
Once he walked through, another mech was shoved through before the bridge shut.  
"H-Hey Starscream..." Thundercracker said, groaning.  
"Hi, TC..." Starscream said, nervous as all pit.  
"So... we will go together to get the Autobots and get Star back..." TC said, sighing.  
"I guess so..." Starscream said.  
"Lets hope we survive." TC murmured, before transforming and taking off.  
"Yeah..." Starscream said, taking off after transforming.  
"Is... Is that it?" TC asked, seeing the dark colored form of the Autobot base.  
"According to my coordinates it is..."  
"Do we have ANY idea how we are going to get in there?" TC asked, looking as he landed and transformed.  
"Knock?" Starscream said, shrugging. "I wasn't exactly given time to plan this..."  
"Alright... So..."  
"-HALT! WHAT ARE YOUR DESIGNATIONS AND WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?-"  
"So much for knocking..." Starscream sighed, stepping forward. "My name is Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons from Morningstar's world!"  
"I am Thundercracker, one of the seekers from Morningstar's world!"  
"-WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?-"  
"To get help to bring her back to OUR world!" Starscream said, standing tall even though inside he was was cowering.  
"-...-"  
The doors opened, and Optimus Prime, along with Ultra Magnus and Rodimus stepped out.  
"Why do you need her back?" Optimus asked, his crimson optics filled with curiosity and malice.  
"We are losing the war against the Autobots." Starscream said, deciding to tell the truth.  
"Hm... How I wish that was true here..." Rodimus muttered, earning a smack from Optimus.  
"Silence Rodimus. It was YOUR failure that allowed the female to escape." Optimus snarled.  
"See? If you allow us to have her, they will be saddened by the loss that they will be weak, allowing you to win."  
"Hm... And what do YOU get in exchange?" Ultra Magnus asked.  
"We get our missed comrade back... Trust me... Morale is low..."  
"Why is she so important?" Rodimus asked. "She a high ranking officer?"  
"A high ranking officer misses her... But our Autobots don't miss her..." TC said, not wanting to give anything away.  
"Hm... And if we were to decline...?" Optimus asked, ideas running through his head.  
"We will be forced to take her without any help to attack the Decepticons here."  
"Hm... Yes, I think that will be your plan. We have far too many plans of our own to help another succeed. Begone, before we turn on our offensive systems." Optimus said, before turning and walking back inside. Ultra Magnus and Rodimus followed, laughing.  
"Come on TC, they obviously don't want the reward..."  
"Reward?" Rodimus asked, turning around.  
"Some big weapon our constructicons made as a bargaining chip but you guys obviously don't want it... You already have plans." Starscream said, shrugging as he played it cool.  
"How... big?" Rodimus asked, before looking around. "Big enough to overthrow Optimus?"  
"If you wished... I was thinking big enough to destroy the Decepticons here but you could also do that with ease."  
"Sounds good... Maybe I could---"  
"Rephrase your words before I end your pitiful life? I said we are not helping them, RODIMUS." Optimus said, snarling.  
"I think we should help him..." A deep voice came from inside the base, Starscream thinking it sounded familiar yet strange at the same time. The mech came into the light and he realized it was Skyfire, evil form.  
"Why?" Optimus asked, eying the jet.  
"I like the sound of this weapon and I think he may be useful to us..."  
"Are you sure this isn't because he bares the same name of your old friend?" Optimus asked, optics flashing.  
"It might be a small factor... Maybe I think he looks too innocent to be lying to us..." Skyfire smirked as Starscream huffed.  
"Heh heh heh! Innocent?" TC snickered.  
"We will... consider your offer. Leave. We will contact you when we have come to a decision." Ultra Magnus said, waving them off. Starscream nodded, handing them his comm signal before leaving with TC.  
"That... was amusing!" TC said, laughing. "Innocent seeker!"  
"What is so funny about that?"  
"Come on, you used to be a real femme magnet back in the day."  
"I happen to be pure."  
"Wow... I call bull slag!"  
"I have never kissed nor touched sparks with any femme nor mech. I give you my seeker word." TC gaped at him, not even Starscream would dare lie about a seeker's word.  
"Wow... Just... wow... I am sorry for... Wait, is that Morningstar??"  
"Where?" Starscream asked, seeing a dragon coming toward them both.  
"We need to hide! That is her!" TC said, panicked. Starscream looked around before seeing a hole, dragging TC in before jumping in himself. TC watched as the dragoness landed past their hole, murmuring to herself about a 'disturbance'.  
"Be very quiet..." Starscream messaged TC.  
"I think I know that! What should we do?" TC asked, motioning to the dragon above.  
"Make a distraction..."  
"Why me?!"  
"Do you want me to do it?" Starscream asked, not in the mood.  
"No no... I will. You use your null rays?"  
"Of course."  
"We won't even need the Autobots... We will have her! Alright. On three."  
"One..."  
"Two..."  
"Three!"  
Thundercracker ran out and pushed Morningstar, who yelped.  
"The frag?! Thundercracker! Why you---!"  
"FULL NELSON!"  
Thundercracker grabbed her, and held her tightly so she couldn't escape his grip. She struggled, and snarled.  
"Sorry, but orders from Megatron are orders." Starscream said, powering up his null rays.  
"N-No! Starscream! Let me go! I don't WANT to go back! MEGATRON!" She screamed, struggling hard. Starscream stalled for a moment, his spark actually tugging on his emotions for the first time in a while. "Please! I don't wish to fight a war for someone who I do not believe in! Let me go!"  
"I... I..." Starscream said, knowing what that felt like.  
"Starscream! Remember, he will NOT let us back if we don't take her with us! He will kill us! We have to do this, so we can survive!" Thundercracker said, knowing the confusion.  
"I'm so sorry..." He said, looking away before knocking her out with his null rays.  
She fell limp in Thundercracker's arms, and TC adjusted her so he was easily carrying her. Her face looked peaceful, lightly breathing as she was locked in stasis.  
"We will escape one day, brother... But for now, let's take Morningstar back, and get rewarded for our work." Thundercracker said, sighing.  
"Okay..." Starscream said, feeling like he had done the worst thing he could ever do.  
"Lord Megatron, we have a gift for you. Open the bridge." Thundercracker commed in, voice void of emotion.  
"Bridging you in..." Megatron said, Sounding opening the bridge.  
Thundercracker walked in, after throwing to the ground their insignia, the purple mark. Starscream followed, smirking as he felt better knowing the Decepticons would know who took her.  
"Look who we brought home..." Thundercracker said, smirking as he acted like 'himself'. He looked down at the limp femme, before looking to Megatron.  
"How did this happen?" Shockwave asked, looking at Starscream.  
"We must have made some kind of disturbance as she came to us..."  
"Lucky us, eh? She was alone, must have been scouting." TC said, laughing.  
"You two will be rewarded greatly." Megatron said, TC smiling big as Starscream only gave a weak smile in return.  
"Care to take her, sir? She is surprisingly light, for a dragon." TC offered.  
"Put her in the cells.. I have a feeling she won't be happy she was taken..." Megatron said. "I will give her a visit later on..."  
"Yes sir. Come on Starscream. You can help me search her for weapons." TC said, nodding as he turned to leave for the cells. Starscream nodded, following him while trying to act like 'himself'.  
"...mmm..." Morningstar moaned, turning slightly.  
"She won't wake for a while, right?" TC asked, worried.  
"My null rays should have her knocked out for a few megacycles."  
"Maybe she built up a tolerance...?"  
Thundercracker placed her in the cell, and took her blaster and disabled her swords. He looks over to the next cell, seeing their Autobot prisoner, Prowl, watching with interest at the being he brought in.  
"You... Are locking up your own warrior?"  
"She has been brought home, and it's none of your concern, Autobrat. Now shut up before I put the shock collar on you." TC said, snarling before locking up the cell. He turned on the bars, chuckling. "Let's hope that holds her..."  
"You don't look like yourself Starscream..." Prowl commented, Starscream not looking anywhere but the ground.  
"You have no right to speak to Air Commander Starscream." Thundercracker growled, before looking at Starscream. "You need acting lessons, brother. Just... put up a front until we find a way out." He murmured, before walking off.  
"Okay..." Starscream said, straightening himself up and putting on the best smirk he had before heading out.  
Hours later, Morningstar onlined, groaning as she did. She sat up, before looking around her.  
"No... NO!" She yelled, banging on the floor. "They... They did it. They brought me back... Curse you! Curse you all! I didn't want to come back!"  
"You're going to attract attention..."  
"Hm?" She turns to the sound of the voice, and blinked her optics. "I... I didn't know I had a neighbor. Sorry. The light is dim... who are you?"  
"Prowl."  
"Morningstar." She says, laying back against the wall. "Long time I have talked with an Autobot... a friendly one, at least."  
"I heard rumors that you deserted the Decepticons... Are these true?"  
"This group, yes... I joined a different group... Nicer, more kinder mechs... Even have a sweet spark, with good friends." She says, chuckling. "I have heard you Autobots are winning the war."  
"Yes, we are in the lead."  
"I wish you luck. I truly hope you win." She says, smiling. "Any other news or gossip about me? I will tell the truth."  
"You liked Megatron but you realized he would never like you..." Prowl said.  
"That was true. If we ever get out of here, I will tell you my story... but I doubt I will escape this pit. You? You have Autobots here who will rescue you shortly." Morningstar said, chuckling. "I don't know if they know I am gone yet... I was scouting, not expected back for a while."  
"I will make sure the Autobots take you also... We are both prisoners here."  
"I doubt it... I have committed crimes in my past, and I doubt this Megatron will allow me to leave so easily." Morningstar growled, before hearing the door open. "Shhh..."  
"Looky here at who came back..." Motormaster said, not looking like he was in a good mood.  
"Long time no see, Motormaster... Looks like you lost against Optimus playin' chicken again." She said, laughing.  
"Why didn't Dead End come back?"  
"I convinced him he deserved to be welcomed and cherished rather than used and abused." She said, optics flashing.  
"He is a Stunticon! Used to that kind of stuff! He's tough like us!"  
"He didn't like that sort of stuff! He is a good mech, and loyal to friends. I guess you weren't his friends." She said, smirking. "That's why he stayed with me."  
"Why you little--"  
"That is quite enough, Motormaster..."  
"Hm?" She looks and pales, Megatron walking up to the cell bars. "Megatron... What are you doing here?"  
"This is my base..."  
"Why are you visiting me, I mean. You know I can not go anywhere." She says, turning away. She felt weaker and so much more worthless around him.  
"Just making sure you are comfortable... I can't having my soldiers morale down can I?"  
"Frag you. You never cared." She snarled, glaring at the mech.  
"I have always cared about each of my soldiers the same."  
"Liar. Such a liar. Then again, that's how you rose to power. Nothing but lies." She said, shaking her head. "If you cared, you would have noticed me long ago. You would have let me go, let me live in the other world in peace."  
"I can't do that... You are too important..."  
"If only you had said that BEFORE all this happened, Megatron. It's too late. I will not work for you. You can smelt in the pit!" She snarled, standing up and getting close to the bars. "I will not harm the humans, nor will I harm the Autobots. I only do medical duty now."  
"And you like that? You even told Dead End, you wish to go back..."  
"How... How do you know that?? That was a private conversation!" She yelled, her body shaking in rage. "You had no right to listen in on our conversations, Megatron!"  
"I have a right to know what my soldiers are talking about... And that reminds me, he is next to be brought back."  
"No! Leave him be! He deserves his happiness." She yells, grabbing the bars to yelp, retracting them.  
"He deserves to be with his brothers..."  
"Leave him alone, and I will work on being loyal to you again. Just... Leave him alone, Megatron." She says, sighing.  
"I can't have Menosar without him.."  
"I am more powerful than any combiner, and you know that." She says, twitching.  
"I'll think about it."  
"Again with the lies... Just say you are lying and will get back Dead End anyway! Another reason I loved that Megatron more than you!" She snarled, punching the wall. She flared her wings out, annoyed. "Leave me alone, Megatron."  
"I must anyway... I have to... Interrogate our Autobot Prisoner..." Megatron said, smirking at the other cell.  
"Before you go... Answer me this... Honestly..." Morningstar asked, turning to face him. She walked up to the bars, and gave her best innocent and feminine face. "Did you miss me... or my power?"  
"I missed all of you..." He said, taking Prowl before leaving.  
She waited until he left, and sighed.  
"Liar..." She murmured, before sliding down the wall. "Welcome home... me..."  
"Morningstar should have been back by now... Where is Ramjet? He was suppose to return with her..." Megatron muttered, pacing. He was worried beyond words, knowing she was either early back from her scouting, or on time.  
"She is probably exploring..." Starscream said, trying to be optimistic.  
"No... She would have commed in to tell me. She knows how I worry..." He says, sighing. "I still cannot believe she snuck off to do her scouting mission."  
"She is very stubborn like a certain mech I know..." Starscream said, looking at Megatron.  
"One of the reasons she is second in command... and close to me. But it worries me to death at times." Megatron said, pacing still.  
"-Megatron, there is no sign of Morningstar anywhere on this route! But I did find an insignia.-" Ramjet commed in, making Megatron growl.  
"Autobots?"  
"-No... It looks like one of ours... but it's purple, like the Autobots.-"  
"Megatronus..." Megatron growled, Starscream looking in shock. "Starscream, how fast can you build a way over to their world?"  
"A few days... Maybe two if I go nonstop..."  
"Go as fast as you can. They have Morningstar. I will alert the others." Megatron said, nodding.  
"Yes sir! Ricochet! Come on!" Starscream said, heading to his lab quickly.  
"Everyone, one of our own has been kidnapped. Morningstar has been taken back to her old world. We must prepare and get ready to go to their world and get her back." Megatron said, comming everyone. "Repair and upgrade your weapons, and expect to fight your opposites. Know yourself, and prepare."  
"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled, scuttling around the base to prepare for the biggest fight of their lives.  
Morningstar laid against the wall, many hours later, waiting for energon or something to energize her fuel tanks. She watched as Megatron threw back in Prowl into his cage, before pausing in front of her cell.  
"I need energon... Sir." She says, looking at the mech.  
"You shall get some in a little bit... Can't have any of my soldiers going into stasis lock... But, you must wait..."  
"Why?" She asked, coughing slightly. Her fuel was lower than she had previously thought.  
"You must learn your lesson of course..." At that, he left just as quickly as he came in.  
"I learned much during my absence, Megatron..." She growled, before looking at Prowl, who laid against the wall, grunting. "How badly are you wounded, Prowl?"  
"Not... Much as I thought... He would..." He groaned.  
"Come here... to our bars. I can repair much of the damage... I am a medic, after all." She said, crawling over to the bars that separated their cells. "I know where he likes to attack, so I know where to go."  
"Okay.." Prowl said after a minute, shuffling to her side and sat up straining.  
She works carefully and fast, repairing much of the damage that Megatron had done to the Autobot. She looked him over once, and nodded.  
"You are clear..." She murmurs, before crawling away.  
"Thank you... Jazz will be most happy with you once he hears that you fixed me."  
"Anything for a hero..." She said, weakly smiling. She coughed again, groaning. "I haven't been starved of energon in a long time... I had forgotten how horrible it is. Decepticon punishments..."  
"The Autobots should be here in a little bit..." As soon as he said that, the base shook with blaster fire. "Or now."  
"Perfect timing, Prowl." She said, chuckling. "Do you really think they will take me in?"  
"They should be sneaking down here and I am sure they will take you in after what you done for me... I don't think I would be able to walk out if you hadn't repaired me."  
"It was nothing, Prowl. I don't think I can go far... I am low on fuel... You go, I will stay behind..." She said, groaning as she adjusted herself.  
"I will not allow that... Here..." Prowl said, bringing out a small energon cube out of his subspace.  
"Energon... You Autobots... I had forgotten there are still good 'bots out there." She said, taking it and drinking it. "Oh sweet liquid energy..."  
"We always keep a spare on ourselves..." Prowl said, before hearing footsteps come downstairs.  
"Prowler?" Jazz's voice came and Prowl smiled.  
"Down here."  
"Your friends have arrived... You ask for my company... I will not force them to save me as well." She said, standing up.  
"Morningstar? Well, I thought you deserted Megs." Jazz said, working on the control panel. "I guess he found you as you are here..."  
"Jazz, she is coming with us."  
"Long time, Jazz... At least, this version of you..." She murmured, chuckling.  
"Well, if you are coming you better hurry..." Jazz said, the bars coming down  
"I am able to run. Don't doubt me." She said, looking around. "Are you leading or I?"  
"Whoever is best." Prowl said, looking at her since she knew more about the base.  
"Follow me. I can get us to the landing pad..." She said, before running down the hall. They followed her, avoiding Decepticons on the way. She got on an elevator, and stood on it as it soared upward.  
"You don't seem to like elevators..."  
"I don't like confined spaces." She says, tapping her foot. "Did you expect a dragon to?"  
"Not really..." Jazz said, them stopping at the landing.  
"You two have a ride?" She asks, before transforming.  
"If you're offering one then nope." Jazz said, smiling.  
"Get on. I think I have enough energy to get us to your base..." She says, smiling.  
"Good." Prowl said, getting on with Jazz  
"Hold on... And make sure they don't shoot me down... protect the wings." She says, before taking a running start off the ship.  
"Optimus... We are coming back to base... Be ready to retreat."  
"-What is your approximate location?-" Optimus commed in, starting to pull back with his group. Morningstar dodged many shots, and did a quick twirl to dodge more. Jazz and Prowl shot at whoever tried to shoot her.  
"We are in the sky, Optimus..." Jazz said.  
"-How?-" Optimus asked, confused.  
"Look up sir..." Prowl said.  
"-Is that...?-"  
"Yes sir." Prowl said.  
"-Autobots! Retreat! We have our comrades!-"  
They soon landed in front of the base, and Jazz and Prowl slipped of her back.  
"You two need to lose some weight..."  
"It's all me... Need to lay off the energon cookies..." Jazz joked, smiling as he saw dust coming their way.  
"Promise I won't be blasted to pit..." She said, sitting down.  
"Promise." Prowl said,  
"Alright... bring them on." She said, groaning as she stretched.  
"Nice to see you again Prowl... And I see you've brought a guest."  
"Hello Optimus. Long time no see..." she said, bowing her head for a moment.  
"Good to see you..." He said, Bee looking up at her in curiosity.  
"Where did you go?" Bee asked.  
"Another universe." She said, chuckling. "Honest."  
"Can I go?!" Bee asked, looking excited before Optimus gave him a look.  
"Trust me, in this one, YOU are the villain."  
"What?" Bee asked.  
"Can we go inside? I need energon. Then I will tell of where I have been." She says, smiling.  
"Of course! Let us show you around too!" Bee said, leading her inside.  
"Thank you." She says, smiling as she walks inside.  
"So, are Decepticons good if we are evil?" Bee asked, walking backward.  
"Yes. That's why I left these Decepticons..." She said, nodding. She was given a cube and she sat down, telling her tale since the beginning. After a long and detailed story, the Autobots were in shock.  
"Seems like you are having a rough time..." Optimus said, trying to think of what to do.  
"Very... All I want to do is to be with my Megatron, the one of my new world, in peace." She says, smiling as she sipped her energon. "I enjoy being a hero, though I do feel the murderous urges of my past sometimes."  
"You don't want to kill us do you?" Bee asked.  
"No no! I said sometimes. I have matured much since the year past." She said, chuckling.  
"It does seem that way." Optimus chuckled. "I am very much proud of you for taking that path instead of these Decepticons. We will try to help you and them as much as we can..."  
"Knowing my Megatron, he is worried sick and desperately trying to find me. He will either interrogate the Autobots, or know I was taken here..." She says, smiling. "I hope he isn't too worried."  
"If it was my Prowler, I would move allspark and Cybertron to find him.." Jazz said, hugging his mate.  
"We aren't bonded... yet." She says, blushing.  
"Yet!" Ironhide chuckled.  
"Hey, we are working on it!" She said, laughing.  
"You should take your time..." Bee says  
"We are... trust me." She says, her optics sparkling at the thought.  
"We will get you back. No matter what."  
"I believe you, Optimus." She says, nodding. "Thank you again."  
"No problem... Until then, stay here."  
"You have a place for me?"  
"You can have my old room." Jazz said, smiling.  
"Thank you all for your hospitality. It will be strange to sleep alone..." She said, smiling as she sipped more of her nearly empty energon.  
"We'll make sure that you get with your sweet spark soon."  
"I trust you..."  
"I hope so... We did save you and all..." Jazz said, smiling as he hugged Prowl.  
"I saved you as well, Jazz." She said, chuckling. "Got anymore energon?"  
"Yep!" Bee said, grabbing her another.  
"Thanks, Bee... You know, I would like to introduce you all to my Megatron... He is basically you, Optimus." She said, laughing.  
"That is something I thought I'd never hear you say."  
"Haha! He is a sweet mech... Starscream is a scientist, and is partnered with an ex-Autobot named Ricochet." She says, giggling. "They are adorable together."  
"Starscream? A scientist?"  
"A brilliant one too."  
"I can't imagine it..." Jazz said.  
"You have a brother, Jazz. Ricochet is your brother."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. There are other differences between the universes... You have a brother as well, Optimus. A mech named Ultra Magnus." She says, looking at the leader.  
"Really? The last I heard from Ultra Magnus was that he was scouting the Universes looking for Decepticons."  
"Hopefully he looks better than this Magnus... He had his face melted off by Optimus..."  
"He is fine..." Optimus said, deciding not to ask.  
"If you wish to know why, Magnus is as much as a tyrant as that Optimus. He wanted to rule... and Optimus punished him for the treason."  
"I would never harm my brother..."  
"I know Optimus. Remember, this Optimus is like Megatron here. Opposites..." She said, chuckling. "He hates me, yet respects me. The only female to defy him, and to have stolen his rifle..."  
"Ooh... No one is allowed to touch Optimus's Rifle..." Bee said.  
"I know. I used it to escape the first time I was held captive... Heh! Over a year ago... It is now hanging over the mantle in the cafeteria. A honor!" She says, laughing.  
"I actually got my rifle as a gift..." Prime said.  
"From who?"  
"From Elita!" Bee laughed, Optimus giving him a look.  
"Your... mate?" Morningstar asked, guessing.  
"Yes." Optimus said, smiling beneath his mask.  
"I have no seen an Elita or any other female in my new world. Maybe she is on Cybertron. I have not seen that world yet." Morningstar said, thinking about it.  
"I wonder if it's as pretty as ours..." Ratchet said, working on some injuries some of the bots had while they listened to her.  
"I hope so... Megatron made it pretty clear he wanted to go back to teaching and I want to become therapist for sparklings, or some of the vets." She says, smiling. "I plan to take his classes... just so I can listen to him."  
"Megatron taught?"  
"He was a professor of Mathematics, in one of the prestigious universities on Cybertron."  
"Awesome!!" Bee said, never having a chance to go to college as he was young when he entered the war. "I never got to go, but I'm hoping to once the war is over!"  
"I bet he would love to teach you, Bee..."  
"I was always good in school, and Optimus here even told me that he is sure I would have gotten into the best college." Bee said, smiling as Jazz patted his head.  
"Jazz was more of a club kind of bot." Prowl said, Jazz nodding proudly.  
"How'd you think I met Prime and Prowler here?"  
"Heh... I was a small town girl... I left for Kaon just to see the combat colosseum... That's how I met... him." She said, sighing.  
"You had a crush on him?" Bee asked.  
"It was the only reason I became a Decepticon." She said, serious.  
"For love! Oh that is romantic!" Sideswipe said, his brother hitting him.  
"He never showed any back for me... Even so, I was loyal, saving his life when that machine blew up... Sending me to the world I adore now." She said, chuckling. "I guess I should thank him.. if he hadn't been so bullheaded about bringing Cybertron to Earth, I wouldn't have met my mate and my comrades."  
"He wanted to bring Cybertron to Earth?" Prowl said, confused.  
"He didn't go through with the plan? Ah... I forgot... He wanted me back." She said, chuckling. "Yes... he did."  
"If he doesn't love you then why does he want you back so much?"  
"I was his most powerful warrior. I was a good medic. I was loyal, and protected him from any treason. I was a good advisor, and a good person to talk to. I was the perfect soldier." She said, listing reasons.  
"And yet you didn't believe in his conquest."  
"No... I like the humans. I liked your sense of honor and friendship. I loved this world. Earth isn't a mud ball to me... It's a world of unique things and full of wonder... But... I loved Megatron more than my yearnings." She said, looking down as she remembered.  
"You should never put any others opinions before yours..."  
"I have learned my lesson." She says, chuckling. "Still... Sometimes I imagine what would happened if the machine hadn't exploded..."  
"You would have realized sooner or later..." Optimus said, nodding.  
"Maybe... Maybe..." She murmured, smiling. "So, tell me about the happenings of this world." Jazz immediately spoke up, telling all of the gossip and stuff that she had missed. "Wow... Seems like Megatron is hard up for plans."  
"Yep, he's been getting pretty desperate."  
"No wonder he needs me so bad... I was one of the best. What I don't get is... Shockwave could build him another dragon. Why not do that?" She says, frowning.  
"Maybe he didn't think it would be as good as you..."  
"Still..."  
"Maybe he actually cares?" Ratchet asked.  
"...I... I wouldn't know what to say to that." She says, looking down.  
"I've never known Megatron to care for something deeply..." Optimus said.  
"Other than power?" Morningstar grumbled, feeling uncomfortable.  
"Yes..."  
"I wish to change the subject. Though I have a new mate and I love him endlessly... My spark still aches sometimes for the old tyrant." She says quietly, closing her optics.  
"I had an old flame that still ached some time after I met Hide..."  
"Heh... I wish it would go away. It makes it hard to fight him, for I don't want to hurt him still..." She says, sighing. "Heh... So, what shall we do for this evening? Anything I can do to help?"  
"Well... You could help by relaxing for tonight so you can help us plan tomorrow."  
"Of course... What do you all do around here for fun?" She asked, sitting on a table. She bounced her leg, slightly jittery.  
"I play chess..." Prowl said, Jazz snorting.  
"Which is super boring but we have video games!"  
"I have played chess with Megatron, if you care for a match." She says, smiling. "I am quite the strategist, in his words."  
"Jazz always starts to chant Sacrifice right before he gets a piece..."  
"... Is it strange that Soundwave did the same during a match?" She says, laughing.  
"I'm liking this Soundwave you are talking about."  
"He is the party master..." She says, chuckling.  
"I AM THE PARTY MASTER!" Jazz yelled, pouting.  
"He would, without a doubt, beat you in a party." Morningstar said, smiling.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Very much so, party pooper." She says, smirking now.  
"WE! Are having a party! Tonight! No buts and no arguments!" Jazz yelled, dragging Prowl out to plan it.  
"Great..." Optimus said.  
"Forgive me, Prowl and Optimus... This will be amusing to watch, indeed." She says, covering her mouth as she laughs.  
"Prowl will be fine... He needs to get out of his shell..." Ratchet said.  
"I doubt he will throw a better party than Soundy." She says, smiling.  
"He may..." Bee said, smiling.  
"May. A possibility of failure." She says, smirking.  
"He will." Optimus said, having faith in his comrades.  
"There... I like that." She says, smiling. "Hopefully they play my song..."  
"If you request it, he'll probably play it as long as he doesn't deem it 'boring'."  
"Angel With A Shotgun..." She murmured.  
"I've heard that song! It's pretty!" Bee said, smiling.  
"It's my theme song, in Soundwave's opinion..." She says, chuckling. "I seconded it, as did Megatron."  
"I would agree but I don't know what song it is..." Optimus said.  
"Here... I have a personal player with my music on it... Listen to it." She said, handing over her small device.  
"I don't listen to much music..." Optimus said.  
"Try it. Music is beautiful." She says, giving him a look.  
"Not the kind Blaster plays... I believe he calls it rock and metal..."  
"Hahahaha! I agree. I don't have any rock or metal on my player. Mostly Nightcore and Starbomb..." She says, smiling.  
"Not sure what that is..." Optimus said.  
"It's fine, Optimus. I think you will like them more than Rock, even more so than Metal."  
"Okay... I'm going to trust you..." Optimus said, giving her a wink and he listened to the song. Everyone was watching closely as Optimus only liked classical music. Morningstar waited, curious as well.  
"I like it." He said simply, Bee smiling.  
"I win." She said, smiling brightly.  
"You win..." He relented.  
"Never doubt a female, sir." She said, smiling.  
"Respect them too.." Bee said, having learned that from Optimus.  
"Very. Unlike Decepticons, you all know how to speak to a female, and a high ranking one at that! I am second in command of the Decepticon army!" she said, proud of her rank.  
"Sounds cool."  
"It is..." She said, chuckling, before sighing. "I was never promoted in this world... Stuck being medic or a weapon of destruction for him."  
"Hey! Being a medic isn't that bad!" Ratchet said, huffing.  
"I don't mind being a medic, Ratchet, just... a little recognition would be nice. Never thanked for anything, just... yelled at for every mistake." She said, sighing.  
"Sounds like the twins..." Ratchet said, glaring at the two brothers and they made dramatic noises.  
"Yeah right! At least we thank you!" Sideswipe said.  
"After I remind you to!"  
"Haha... Decepticons yell all the time... I think they are all deaf..." Morningstar said, remembering.  
"The twins might be..." Bee whispered to her.  
"Hehe... Maybe..." She whispered back, as she watched them. She smiled slightly, before sighing and sitting down. She felt out of place.  
"You look tired... Maybe you should rest before the party that I did not give permission for." Optimus said, but they could all tell he was smiling.  
"Good idea... Where is the room?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"Bee, could you show her her room?"  
"Of course, Prime!"  
She got up, and followed the small bot, looking around curiously as they headed down the hall.  
"We keep photos of events up as we like to think of the good stuff instead of the bad." Bee said, noticing her staring at the banners and pictures.  
"I see... We have a hall like this..." She murmurs, interested in the pictures.  
"I've heard about it from some others... They said it is strange.."  
"Pictures of victorious battles... piles of wreckages... weapons..." She murmured, having ran past it in her escape. "Things we were all proud of..."  
"Sounds gruesome..."  
"We were proud..." She said, chuckling. She was led into a small room, which she sat on the berth. She laid back, and sighed, looking to the empty space beside her.  
"Did you know I'm the only Autobot other than Optimus to not be captured yet?" Bee asked, kind of worried to leave her alone.  
"Truly?"  
"Yep." Bee said, slightly proud of that.  
"You must be very quick, both with your feet and thinking." She says, smiling.  
"I try to be... I want to help any way I can..."  
"You are a very important Autobot, Bee. You are the human communications officer and a very good scout." She says, smiling as she turned to face him.  
"Sorry if it's a little messy in here, Jazz still has to clean out some of his stuff..."  
"It's fine... Just... I haven't slept alone in over a year..." She said, chuckling. "I share a berth with Megatron..."  
"If you want... If you don't tell anybody I have this... You can sleep with cuddles..."  
"You have a... stuffie?"  
"Yeah...." Bee said, looking down.  
"I had one as well... I left it behind on Cybertron... It was hard to sleep..." She admitted, chuckling. "I will be fine, and I will not tell a soul, Bee. I am not that cruel to make fun of a mech with a favorite toy..."  
"I've had it since I was a sparkling."  
"A sentimental item as well..." She murmurs, before yawning.  
"Are you sure you don't want to take cuddles? It'll help."  
"I... I will be fine... It comforts me to know you are willing to give me such an important item just for my own comfort..." She says, slowly powering down.  
"I'll be leaving now... Rest good."  
"Thanks for your kindness, Bee..." She says, falling into recharge.  
She woke much later, blinking for a few moments before remembering where she was. She slowly got up, stretching as she walked out into the hallway. She went outside, next to the cliff, to see it was night time. The stars twinkled and shone brightly, and the moon was in it's crescent form. She was breathless, looking into the night sky, a cool breeze blowing. Her mind was filled with thoughts, most of her confusions and regrets, others of memories or random questions that haunted her.  
"You seem to miss him..." Optimus said, waiting at the door.  
"Who? I miss a lot of mechs..." She says, looking at the Autobot leader.  
"Megatron of the new world..."  
"I do... I am always at his side... Or beside another 'Con... He will come for me, I know him too well." She says, smiling as she thought of him. "Stubborn and determined... Ready to defend anyone and everyone from your tyranny..." She laughs, finding it funny.  
"My tyranny? I don't think I would like to meet this other Prime..."  
"He is a character alright... I call him Nemesis Prime, personally..." She says, chuckling. "I think he likes the title."  
"Some of my soldiers call me a tyrant jokingly when I have to get stern with them, but that's usually the twins.  
"You don't have a smelting pit and take enjoyment out of melting down Decepticons in it, piece by piece, do you?" She asks, looking at him seriously. "We lost Dirge like that... Months ago."  
"No... That sounds horrible..."  
"He sent us the video... Thrust and Ramjet was devastated... Megatron was so upset, shaking... I... I had seen it before with others, so I was less affected."  
"What is the Starscream in that world like?"  
"A brilliant scientist, one of a kind friend, and a great dancer to boot!" She said, chuckling as she enjoyed the change in topic.  
"If you ask Skyfire about our Starscream he would say the same thing.."  
"Skyfire... He gave us trouble in the last battle." She murmured, before looking to the sky once more. "How much longer do you think the war will last in this world?"  
"I don't know... Not long with how much they are losing..."  
"Will you spare them? Allow them to live?" she asked.  
"Of course, but they have to pay for their crimes also..." He said, nodding.  
"Be easy on Soundwave for me... He is a good mech at spark." She says, smiling.  
"For you, I will..." He said, smiling through his mask.  
"Thanks Optimus..." She says, before looking at him. "Do you plan on executing Megatron?"  
"I don't want to.... But we can't have him being a danger..." He sighed.  
"I thought so..." She murmured, sighing.  
"I'm sorry." Prime sighed, putting a servo on her shoulder.  
"It's fine... I... I know it's a necessary end."  
"I wish there was some other way to end this... Peacefully..."  
"You know he won't allow that..."  
"I wish it would be through... A mech can dream can't he?"  
"Yes... Dream and hope.... Is the party ready?"  
"It tis... That is what I came to get you..."  
"I will be there in a moment... I want to enjoy this peace for a bit longer." She says, looking to the sky.  
"Be careful..." he said, before waiting inside the base for her.  
"You know it is rude to spy on a lone female... Laserbeak." She says, putting out an arm. The robotic bird landed on her, tilting it's head. "Long time since I have been spied on... Enjoying the night like me, Beak?"  
"Squaw!" The bird answered nodding it's head.  
"I bet... Stuffy in the base... Megatron send you?"  
"Squaw!!" Laserbeak shook his head.  
"Really? Was it Soundwave?" She asked, curious. The bird nodded, flapping it's wings. "He doing well?"  
"Squaw!" Laserbeak nodded.  
"Good... Now, you should return to your master before the Autobots spot you and make you into a fried turkey. Tell Soundwave that I thank him for his teachings... and I never abandoned them." She says, smiling softly. She stroked the bird's head, a nostalgic look on her face.  
"Squaw!!" Laserbeak took off, flying back to base.  
"Goodbye, old friend..." She says, smiling as she walked back inside.  
"You ready?" Prime asked.  
"Yes, I am." She says, nodding. She walks beside Optimus, smiling.  
"Then let's go to this party..." Prime said, smiling.  
"If you wish, I will stand in a corner with you... I usually hang out with Starscream or Megatron... Drinking Thrust's special energon blend."  
"Sounds good..."  
"It is... Nothing better." She says, smiling as she followed him.  
"I think the twins make the best energon in my opinion." Prime said, nodding when he saw Bee guarding the door.  
"A guard?" She asked, giggling.  
"Just so you didn't come in by accident before it was done..." Bee said, smiling.  
"I recharged for a good long while, Bumblebee..." She said, smiling.  
"Ready?" Bee said.  
"Anytime you are..."  
"Then let's go!" Bee said opening the door to reveal pounding starbomb music.  
"Wow... Nice... I thought it would be too... dirty for y'all..." She said, laughing.  
"You should listen to some of the stuff the twins listen to..." Bee said, Prime nodding.  
"Sounds like my kind of music... I always did like Earthen music." She says, taking a cube and going to a corner. She didn't feel comfortable, at least, not truly comfortable. She knew no one, and she planned to just quietly chat with Bee or Optimus...  
"HELLO PEEPS!! WELCOME! TO THE BEST PARTY OF YOUR LIVES!!" Jazz yelled over the speakers, everyone cheering. "AND LET US GIVE A BIG CHEER FOR OUR GUEST.... MORNINGSTAR!!"  
She inwardly groaned, before waving and smiling to the crowd. Bee clapped for her but looked out of place as he stayed next to her.  
"Sorry... Usually our guests like the attention..." Bee said, noticing her hesitation.  
"I usually do... Just... I have been fighting Autobots a long time, Bee... This is... a bit... weird." She says, chuckling.  
"Don't they throw parties where you came from?"  
"Yes, all the time. I am the life of the party." She says, chuckling. "Just... I usually know who I am partying with."  
"You know me and some others... I could introduce you.." Bee said, smiling.  
"If you want... Yes. I would." She said, nodding.  
"Hey! Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Come over here!" Bee yelled, the twins heading over to her.  
"The troublemakers..." She says, chuckling.  
"You know us..." Sides started.  
"You love us!" Sunny said.  
"You act like Runamuck and Runabout..." She says, laughing, "Our new comrades..."  
"Are they as cool as us?" Sunny asked, striking a pose.  
"Maybe cooler..." She said, teasing.  
"No way!" Sides said, smirking.  
"Hee hee... You are very easy to irritate." She says, laughing.  
"He is... I keep it cool!" Sunny said, giving a big smile.  
"Nice party... for amateurs." She says, laughing.  
"Hey! Wait till you try our energon!" Sides said, handing her a cube.  
She eyed it, than took a drink. She smiled and downed it all. She hiccuped once, and giggled.  
"Another."  
"See?! We make some good stuff!" Sunny said, handing her another.  
"I like it..." She says, smiling. "Not half bad..."  
"I hope so... That's our new recipe... Very concentrated..."  
"Hm... Give me two more..." She says, smiling as she drank another.  
"You sure?" Sides asked, but he handed her two more cubes as Bee pouted.  
"And yet I'm not allowed to have any." Bee said.  
"Here... You have been in a fragging war... You deserve a drink. Just... Slow, alright?" She says, handing him a cube. "You may look young, but even the Decepticons of this world respect you."  
"No no no! You know how young he is?" Ratchet said from a nearby table, giving them all a look and Bee handed it back to her.  
"How old are you, mech?" She asked, looking at him. "I am 19 vorns... and I drink."  
"15 vorns..." Bee said, shuffling his feet.  
"Wow... and you are in a war? Harsh..." She said, shaking her head. "Get him at least a watered down cube... He deserves it..."  
"Here, here is the lowest high grade... Just don't tell Optimus..." Ratchet said, Bee smiling big.  
"Drink up... but be slow with it..." She warns, downing her cube.  
"Ok!" Bee said, slowly taking a sip and he coughed. "Wow..."  
"You are officially a grown mech! Congratulations, Bee!" She says, laughing. She drinks another cube, smiling as she was soon warm and overcharged.  
"Woo..." Bee said, already feeling the effects and he giggled before taking another drink.  
"Yeah... Party now..." She says, dancing to the beat of the music.  
"Yeah!" The twins yelled giving each other high fives before dancing.  
She put on her best moves, and unbeknownst to everyone, Buzzsaw was watching them under Megatron's command.  
"So, what do you like most about your Megatron?" Bee asked, slightly overcharged.  
"He is attentive to me..." She says, twirling.  
"Wish I could find someone like that..." Bee said, dancing with his own style of moves.  
"I see Cliffjumper is eyeing you..." She says, laughing. Bee looked over to see Cliffjumper was indeed staring at him and he was overcharged. He flashed Bee a smirk and Bee blushed, looking back at her. "Go for it, boyo..."  
"Ok..." Cliffjumper started to head toward Bee, swaying slightly and Bee met him halfway.  
"Cute couple..." She purrs, before dancing once more. She swings her hips, making several mechs watch her in awe.  
"You have great dance moves.." Prowl commented, walking up to her with a smile on his face.  
"Thanks..." She purrs.  
"You liking the party? Jazz went all out."  
"The energon makes it easy to like... Not as awkward as I thought it would be." She said, spinning once.  
"Good, I believe we have told you to not doubt us..."  
"It's hard... at first. I have been fighting you all for a long time." She said, chuckling.  
"But you know what it's like to be on the good side."  
"Yeah... I do." She says, chuckling.  
"But it's different since you knew us..."  
"Yeah... Much."  
"I need to get Jazz out here..."  
"Go get your dancin' male... I wish I had mine here..." She said, sighing.  
"No, if you can last without yours I can last one night without mine."  
"So noble... No no, go to your mate. Spend every moment you wish with him." She says, chuckling.  
"I'll just come him to come down here and give Blaster a chance to control the music..." Prowl said, comming his mate and Jazz was there in a minute.  
"Nice party, Jazz..." She says, dancing still.  
"Thank you very much! Best party I ever made as even Prime is dancing!"  
"He is a good dancer... I recognize some moves of his..." She says, laughing.  
"Makes Elita jealous when others stare at him while he dances." Jazz laughed.  
"She ain't here... So I can watch all I want..." She murmurs, before pausing. "I wonder..."  
"I wonder what?" Prowl asked.  
"How Megatron would have danced." She murmured, looking around.  
"Your Megatron or this Megatron?"  
"This Megatron..."  
"I don't think he does..." Bee said.  
"I think so to, but... how would he dance, if he did?" She wondered, giggling. "I imagine him a slow dancer... He is an older mech, so I don't see him bouncing around."  
"I think he would be more of a rock kind of mech.." Jazz said, grooving with Prowl who looked happy just to be with Jazz.  
"Ha! Rock and Roll? Hm... I think I saw him sway to the beat during a Decepticon party, long ago..."  
"What type of music was it?" Jazz asked.  
"Hm... I can't remember... Dance... or Rock...?"  
"Told you!" Jazz laughed, spinning Prowl before pulling the mech near him.  
"Heh..." She chuckles, but looks in envy at the cuddling mechs. She held herself, wishing she could be in the arms of her mech.  
"Do you want a hug? I know I'm not Megatron but it might make you feel better.." Bee asked.  
"Yeah... Come here, Bee." She says, hugging the mech.  
"-Morningstar, meet me outside in ten.-"  
Morningstar paused, having gotten a private message from an unknown source.  
"You ok?" Bee asked, looking up worried.  
"Yeah... Just need some air. It's hot in here." She says, smiling. "I will be right back..." At that, she leaves the room and heads for the entrance.  
"Hello, Morningstar." Soundwave said, Laserbeak on his shoulder.  
"You sly dog..." She said, smiling as she ran up and hugged the communications officer. "It's been a long time, old friend..."  
"It has..." He said, hugging back.  
"Sorry if I smell like energon... I might be a little over energized." She says, pulling back. "How are you? The cassettes?"  
"Fine, how are you?" He asked.  
"I am good. They threw a party... I know what words to say." She says, laughing.  
"Yo! What up?" Rumble said, walking up.  
"Rumble! You are still as adorable as ever!" She says, picking him up.  
"I'm not adorable!"  
"You are so! My cute little minicon! Who is my cute little minicon?" Morningstar asked, hugging him closely.  
"Not cute!" Rumble said, crossing his arms.  
"He's going through a rebellious fase..." Soundwave said.  
"Am not!"  
"He is so fragging cute... I do the same thing to the other Rumble sometimes... Only he loves this!" Star said, cuddling the bot. "Man... You are so fierce!"  
"I am fierce! Raw!" He said.  
"Hee hee!" She giggles. "So, why did you come down to see me?"  
"I missed you..." Soundwave admitted, Rumble nodding.  
"I missed you too, buddy..." She says, smiling.  
"I wish you would come back..." Rumble said, looking sad.  
"I wish I could too... but I have made my decision. I want to have a comrades I can trust, other than a handful, and a mate slash leader who acknowledges my uses..." She says, smiling. "You guys are welcome to join us... After the war ends and such."  
"I believe Starscream and his brothers would rather join the Autobots here than be in another war."  
"Heh... What do you say?"  
"I can't abandon Megatron." Soundwave said, having owed him his life many times.  
"After the war, they plan to... execute him... He won't surrender to them..." She says, sighing. "Promise me, when that time comes, you will come to my world and stay with us. We would love to have you there."  
"Of course."  
"Thank you..."  
"What is your Megatron like to you?"  
"He is sweet and gentle, loyal and intelligent... He cares about me, and will do anything to protect me."  
"You really seem to like him..."  
"I do... He is my mate... He has made it perfectly clear he plans to bond with me and have a family after the war..." She says, blushing.  
"In that case.. I will do everything in my power to help you back and I know Starscream can be counted on to help also."  
"Starscream??"  
"Yes. Starscream."  
"He is the one who captured me!"  
"He has... Changed..."  
"Changed how?"  
"-He and his brothers don't want to be a part of the Decepticons anymore.-" Soundwave messaged.  
"-My gods... Does Megatron know?-"  
"-No. He still thinks Starscream still wants to be leader of the Decepticons and his brothers still loyal to him.-"  
"-Wow...-" She murmurs, before nodding.  
"-Yes, but we have to be careful about this information.-"  
"-I will be very careful with it-" She says, nodding again.  
"-Get back to the party... I don't want them to know I was here.-" Soundwave said, slightly nervous.  
"See you around." Rumble said, giving her a fist bump.  
"See you around, little mech. Goodbye Soundwave, until next time." She says, smiling. She hugs the mech one more time, before heading back inside.  
"Hey. I was wondering where you went!" Bee chirped happily, hiccing for a second.  
"Needed some air..." She said, nodding. She smiles, and hugs the mech. "So, how'd it go with Cliffy?"  
"He kissed me before Optimus dragged him away, giving him a lecture..." Bee said, blushing.  
"Cute! You gonna see if he's your type?" She asks, giggling.  
"If Optimus lets him get near me again." Bee said, hiccing once more.  
"Want me to distract him?"  
"That would be perfect." Bee said, smiling at the thought. "If it isn't a bother."  
"Naw... I can do that." She says, winking before strolling over to Optimus. "Heyy..."  
"Hello, Morningstar." He said.  
"Enjoying the nightlife?" She asks, dancing.  
"Pretty good. Had to give Cliffjumper a talk but other than that it's been fine."  
"You know, you should let him flirt with Bee. They are cute." She says, smiling.  
"He's too young."  
"They are in a war, Prime. Let them love. They are not doing anything wrong."  
"He always said he wanted to save himself until after the war was over."  
"They are not doing that! They just want to flirt and learn more about each other in a more passionate way..."  
"Are they doing that right now?" Optimus asked, looking past her to see the two minibots captured in lip lock.  
"Nothing." She says, blocking him. "Now Optimus, Bee is a big mech now. He can handle a date or two."  
"I worry about him... Sometimes he can be reckless.."  
"Aren't all kids reckless?" She asks, chuckling.  
"-Morningstar... Meet me outside, about 25 miles south... I wish to speak with you.-" Morningstar frowned, another private message coming to her.  
"Is everything okay?" Prime asked, forgetting about Bee and Cliff for a second.  
"Yeah... Just I am popular tonight..." She says, smiling. "Let them be, alright Optimus? I have to get some more air..."  
"Of course... But I am watching them to make sure it doesn't go past kissing."  
"Fine." She says, before heading outside. She went 25 miles south, and looked around.  
"Hello, Morningstar."  
"Primus Starscream, did you have to sneak up on me??" She yelped, before sighing. "Hello Starscream..."  
"Sorry..." He said, shifting his peds.  
"So... what's the purpose of this visit?" She asks, confused.  
"I wanted... To formally apologize for taking you back here... Not even I want to be here and I want to know what I can do to help make it right."  
"I know... Thanks for this. I appreciate this." She says, nodding. "I hear you are looking for a place to run to..."  
"Yes... I was hoping to reunite with Skyfire after this actually..."  
"That's a good plan. You want to explore the universe again?"  
"Of course." He said, smiling big.  
"I hope you have fun with it..." She says, smiling.  
"But I have to wait until I can get my brothers free too. But that's not why I came here, I wanted to know what I can do to help you. I know, that sounds weird as we never got long, but I don't think anyone should be under Megatron's rule unless they want to be."  
"I don't know... Go back to my world and warn my comrades about what happened. I want them to know."  
"Thundercracker left a sign for them..." Starscream said, nodding.  
"He did?"  
"He left our symbol."  
"Good... But he doesn't know that I am with the Autobots. He probably thinks I am still captive in Decepticon hands."  
"I will tell him right away..." Starscream said, nodding fiercely.  
"Thank you..."  
"Your welcome... I should be getting back... My patrol is almost over."  
"Alright... Good luck with your quest, Starscream." She says, nodding.  
"See you later." Starscream turned to leave before turning back and hugging her before leaving again.  
"Weird... I actually respect him."  
"Morningstar? Are you alright?" Optimus commed her.  
"Yes, Optimus. I am fine. Just a walk around." She says, comming back.  
"Comm me in a little bit to let me know you are okay."  
"Will do, Prime..."  
"So, you're calling him Prime now?"  
She froze, and turned, to see her old leader looking at her with bright crimson optics.  
"The frag are you doing here?!"  
"We need to talk."  
"I don't want to hear it."  
"We are going to talk."  
"Are you going to make me?"  
"I will if you won't cooperate."  
"What do you want? You know I am not returning." She says, huffing.  
"Tell me about the Autobots... Are they nice to you?"  
"They are good mechs, Megatron."  
"Tell me about them."  
"Why?" She asked, her optics narrowing.  
"I'm interested."  
"Optimus is a fair leader, reminds me of MY Megatron, Bumblebee is young but determined, and Jazz knows how to throw a party." She says, smirking.  
"Is there a party going on right now?" Megatron asked.  
"Yes... There is. Try anything and I will tell them faster than you can say 'attack'." She snarls softly, crossing her arms.  
"I won't..." He chuckled.  
She slightly blushed, remembering how once she was enthralled with the sound of his laugh.  
"Good... I don't wish to attack anyone tonight..." She says, rubbing her arms.  
"I don't wish it for tonight either."  
"Good... For once, we agree..." She says, looking at him.  
"How long has it been since you left us?"  
"Over a year, sir." She says, looking up at the moon.  
"Has it really been that long?"  
"Yes... It doesn't seem that long, does it? Not that long ago, I told you not to build that machine... and you didn't listen." She said, frowning.  
"I must apologize for that..."  
"For what? Because of that day, I have found my mate, my true life, and feel at peace with myself." She said, sighing.  
"You are truly happy without us?"  
"...Mostly. I won't say I do not miss the old days... or that I do not miss my old friends... or... that I... don't miss... you..." She says, "Just... I am happier with a mech who notices me... and allies who I don't have to worry about betraying me... or about a war I know I will lose."  
"I noticed you. I even praised you on your work many times."  
"When? Either you muttered them, or just thought them. Those rare occasions when I did hear them, were far and few inbetween." She said, shaking her finger at him.  
"I did though. I always thought highly of you."  
"You should have told me more. You should of shown me. Maybe things would have been different." She said, sighing as she turned away from him.  
"Is there any chance you can come back?"  
"I very much doubt it, sir." She says, shaking her head.  
"Haven't I tried to make you like this as much as possible?"  
"Yes... I suppose you have..." She murmurs.  
"Of course I have."  
"Your point?"  
"I have tried my best to take care of you, always."  
"Did you love me?"  
"I... I don't know how to answer that..."  
"Did. You. Love. Me. It's a simple question Megatron. Yes or no. No maybe, no sorta, no anything else." She said, walking up to him. "If you can't answer, that's another reason. My Megatron isn't afraid to tell me how much he adores me, how much he needs me. Hell, he already plans to have a family with me!"  
"I don't know alright!"  
"Then... you don't. Simple as that." She says, sighing. "I wasted my life serving you..."  
"Wasted?! Is that how you see the Decepticon cause?!"  
"Yes! I knew from the very beginning that this would fail! Heroes always win! Always! We are NOT the heroes here, Megatron. We... You, are the villain!" She yelled, stomping her foot.  
"We fight for Cybertron!"  
"You fight for universal tyranny." She said, groaning.  
"We fight for Decepticons to have the best! They didn't get that before! They got the worst of the worst!"  
"They were equal to everyone, because they had no skill in a PEACEFUL society. They were war machines, and you gave them what they wanted."  
"I have many warriors who did their best to fit in, but no one wanted them to!"  
"Well, I found my place. I was never the warrior type... I used to be a racer... One of the best..."  
"Then why on Cybertron would you even come?! You couldn't care for me that much!"  
"I DID! I loved you enough to abandon everything and everyone I believed in and followed you! My love for you was so blind I didn't see any fault in you!" She yelled, jabbing him with her finger.  
"That's crazy!"  
"That's love, Tyrant!" She said, tapping her foot.  
"Love is crazy then!"  
"And I love it! Call me crazy then!"  
"You are insane!"  
"Ditto, you megalomaniac! You think I am insane? You are the definition!"  
"I may be but at least I don't blow up warehouses!"  
"Frag you! I didn't know how to work the gun you gave me! At least I don't get betrayed every day by the same mech who tells you straight up he wants your job!"  
"At least he does a better job!"  
"WHAT??? I am a much better second in command, and at other things too!"  
"Really? At least he didn't leave me!"  
"Maybe if you had, oh I don't know, LISTENED to me, I wouldn't have had the chance to!"  
"I always listen to you!"  
"No no no! Liar! You didn't listen to me, and guess what happened? The machine fragging EXPLODED! And I met my handsome, intelligent, loyal mate, and he actually is interested in me! Wants to KNOW about me!"  
"I KNOW YOU!"  
"Oh yeah? Where am I from? My favorite band? My favorite blend of energon? My preferred way of fighting? My AGE?" She demanded, getting in his face.  
"Royia, I have no clue, premium oil with shredded Diamonds, sword fighting, and you are 19 vorns old!" Megatron growled. "I pay attention even when you think I don't."  
"Well, at least you can spy, even when you are old as frag." She muttered.  
"I pay attention when you talk!"  
"Oh yeah? So, when I told you I had a bad feeling about the machine...?"  
"I listened but that doesn't mean I will do as you say!"  
"Ohhhhh so you listen but don't take good advice?!? You are a dumbaft."  
"SAYS THE TRAITOR!"  
"SAYS THE UNINTELLIGENT WARLORD REJECT!"  
All the while this happened, Laserbeak was watching, recording it and broadcasting it in the main room.  
"Oh my god... They're fighting like an old bonded couple." Thrust said.  
"Who is winning?" Thundercracker asked, as Starscream was roaring with laughter in the background.  
"I believe Morningstar is..."  
"No one has beaten her yet..."  
"You know what??" She yelled, putting a finger in his face.  
"WHAT?!"  
"You are kinda cute when you are mad!" She says, poking his nose. "And if we had fought like this BEFORE I had disappeared, maybe I would have came back!"  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"Must I repeat myself?" She asked, her hands on her hips.  
"So, if we fought then you would have come back?! That makes no sense at all!"  
"I am a fem. I don't have to make sense. That is why I win!" She said, laughing.  
"Once again, I am confused."  
"Good. I like it when I confuse you." She says, smiling.  
"I don't." He growled.  
"Megatron... You have to stop thinking with your processor... and start thinking with your spark. That is why Optimus wins... He can do both." She says, shaking her head with a smile. "That is why I am not a Decepticon here... I think with my spark."  
"Thinking with your spark makes you weaker."  
"Then how did I survive?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
"With our help."  
"Hahaha! An answer for everything... Have you ever danced, Megatron?" She asks, remembering from before.  
"Not in a long time."  
"Care for one last dance, before I return to the Autobots?" She asked, curious.  
"I am not a good dancer. One of things that I believe are not needed in a war."  
"Dance can help limber up the body and helps dodge blasts from the enemy. I used my moves in battle."  
"That's impractical."  
"That's skill. Either dance with me now... Or forever regret not taking a chance, Megatron."  
".... Fine."  
"Really?" She asks, shocked.  
"Yes. You want to dance then we'll dance."  
"Alright then... Have a preferred song or style?"  
"I don't care."  
"If you don't want to do this, say so... What is your dance style?"  
"I don't know... Once again, I have not danced in a long time."  
"Care to slow dance?" She asked, playing a slow song. She steps close, and chuckles. "Never thought this would happen in my lifetime..."  
"I never thought I'd dance again."  
"Then I am expanding your experiences.. Good." She says, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Try not to step on my feet."  
"I shall not." He said, moving to the beat.  
She giggles slightly, and moves to his movements, allowing him to lead her. She smiles happily, liking how they could have this one memory of peace between them before his war ended. She suddenly remembered his fate when the Autobot's won, and looked at him.  
"Megatron... Promise me... If the Autobots win... You will run far from Earth as possible." She says, serious.  
"For you..." He said, nodding as he decided not to fight her on this one.  
"Thank you..." She says, letting out a breath of relief.  
"-Morningstar? Are you alright? It has been awhile.-" Optimus commed her, and she sighed.  
"I am fine, Optimus. Just... Admiring the moon." She answers, pulling away from Megatron.  
"-You should head back. Mechs are wondering where you are.-" Optimus said, sounding concerned.  
"Yes sir... I shall head back." She said, looking at Megatron as she ended the com. "I have to go, m'lord... Until our next meeting on the battlefield?"  
"Until then."  
"Before I leave... I must say... I always did, and will, admire you... Lord Megatron." She says, before running off.  
"Until then... Morningstar..." Megatron then took off back toward base.  
"Welcome back! Didja get enough air?" Bee asked, Cliff's arm wrapped around his shoulder.  
"Heh... Hopefully I don't need anymore." She says, breathless as she gets in the room. "Looks like Optimus took my advice..."  
"Yep. Thank you..." Cliff slurred slightly and he chuckled.  
"Anything for you warriors. You two deserve someone who you can be romantic with." She says, laughing slightly. "Shall we return to the party?"  
"Let's go!"  
"Megatron! We have a signal from a lone Decepticon! A jet... It looks like... Starscream?!" Soundwave yelled, confused. "Isn't Starscream in the lab with Ricochet??"  
"I'm right here..." Starscream said, walking into the room.  
"Woah! You been working on your ninja moves?" Soundwave said, before looking at the screen. "Could it be your opposite...?"  
"What does he want?"  
"Just that... He wants to speak to you, Megatron. He has an important message, he says." Soundwave said, reading the encoded message.  
"Let him through." Megatron said.  
"You sure?" Soundwave asked, hand on the comm.  
"I have a feeling he is not here to fight or gloat."  
"Alright..." Soundwave said. "Starscream, you are clear for landing. Head for Landing Pad 23 and await for Megatron's arrival."  
Megatron headed down, serious, before waiting at the designated landing pad.  
"Hello, Megatron."  
"Greetings, Starscream. What is the reason for this visit?" Megatron asked.  
"Morningstar is not at our base anymore, she is with the Autobots of our world."  
"What? Autobots?" Megatron said, shifting slightly.  
"She wanted me to tell you so you wouldn't look for the wrong place."  
"You have seen her? Is she well? Is she safe?" He asked.  
"She is fine. She misses you though."  
Megatron paused, and looked at him seriously after a moment.  
"Could you take me to her?"  
"What?"  
"You have a means of getting back to your world, correct?" Megatron asked.  
"Of course. But if I take you back through my portal you would be in a Decepticon ship... And not the good kind."  
"Still, I want to be there to protect Morningstar and to be with her until our own portal is complete. I can handle myself, I just need you to take me through and lead me to the Autobot base." Megatron said, determined.  
"... What about your soldiers? Who will be in charge?"  
"Starscream is busy in the lab, so Soundwave will take charge. He knows what to do." Megatron said, having an answer.  
"Fine... But if you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you. Tell your soldiers what is going on."  
"I already sent a message to Soundwave. Do you need energon before we go?" Megatron offered. "We have plenty."  
"I'm fine..." Starscream said.  
"Alright. Shall we head off then?" Megatron said, checking his weapons beforehand.  
"Of course... We should hurry though."  
"Alright. Let's go." Megatron said, nodding. Starscream took off, Megatron following behind.  
"What should I expect of your world?" Megatron asked.  
"The land is much nicer and more beautiful than this planet's."  
"The Autobots are to blame for that... Many battles have ravaged this once beautiful landscape."  
"Even I try to preserve the land as I used to be an explorer along with being a scientist.  
"With Skyfire?"  
"Yes, did Morningstar tell you?"  
"It was the same story of our Starscream. Skyfire is an Autobot here, a very fierce warrior." Megatron said, looking ahead.  
"My Skyfire was always so peaceful..." Starscream said, sighing.  
"Here, it was you who joined us, and was peaceful." Megatron said, looking at him.  
"I never believed in Megatron's plan for conquest, but I believed in his plan to give us equal rights as the military bots were always treated like scum.."  
"I see... was Morningstar military grade?" Megatron asked, having never heard of how she joined the Decepticons.  
"I don't think so... She just believed in Megatron himself.."  
"Such loyalty from love... I have never seen such things." He murmured. "How much further?"  
"It's right over there..." He said, heading toward a blue glowing light.  
"Alright... Will anyone be there when we enter?"  
"They shouldn't, but let me go first to make sure..."  
"Alright..." Megatron said, nodding. They both landed in front of the portal, and Megatron watched as Starscream walked inside.  
"It's okay." Starscream said, bringing his head. back on through.  
Megatron walked through, to walk into a dark room.  
"My... You mechs ever heard of lighting?" Megatron murmured.  
"I blame Megatron... Always keeping it dark and spooky, but I think he's the equivalent of an Earth vampire sometimes  
"Heh heh..." Megatron tried to cover up his laugh. "I hope we won't run into him... I don't want to get bitten."  
"He's too practical to bite anybody... He used to do that when he was younger in the midst of battle... Freaked me out every time he came back with energon on his teeth."  
"Ah... Morningstar has a habit of doing that as well... I asked her once why... Her answer... was unique." Megatron said, remembering when he saw her like that.  
"What was it?"  
"She liked the taste of energon... and apparently, the Autobot's fuel is her favorite." He said, chuckling. "She once bit Optimus... I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face."  
"I bet..." Starscream snickered, looking down the hallway.  
"Are we clear to move?" Megatron asked, changing his symbol to look like that world's symbol.  
"Yes..." Starscream said, taking his arm before heading down the hall.  
"Hopefully this goes smoothly..." Megatron murmured, as they walked quietly.  
"Yeah.. Most everyone is in the mess hall so this should go quickly."  
"Good... Let us get to the landing platform---"  
"Starscream? Who is that?" Skywarp asked, walking out of the shadows.  
"Oh gosh! You scared me!" Starscream said, jumping up.  
"Hee hee! Good! Now answer my question, brother." Skywarp said.  
"This is my friend. A Decepticon who just arrived and I was going to show him around this planet a little bit. Fellow explorer before this."  
"Ah... How come I haven't heard of this 'friend' of yours? What's your name, 'explorer'?" Skywarp asked, smirking as he got close.  
"Noble Savage." Starscream said quickly.  
"Wow... Lame name bro." Skywarp said, laughing. "So.. Savage... Where are you from?"  
"I am from Kaon." Megatron said, changing his voice slightly.  
"Ah... Same city as our dearest leader. Very interesting..." Skywarp said, circling him.  
"A lot of mechs here are from Kaon..." Starscream said, rolling his optics.  
"Starscream, do I look like a moron?" Skywarp asked, growling.  
"No."  
"Then don't treat me like one. This is that guy from the other world." Skywarp snarled.  
"Sorry... I didn't want you freaking out on me and telling me how dumb I am for bringing him here..." Starscream said, looking down.  
"You are a moron, grade A moron. You know what will happen to you if anyone saw him?? Did you think it would work?! "  
"I'm sorry... I just... He wanted to see Morningstar..." Starscream said, not looking up. "I know what it feels like to be taken away from the ones you love..."  
"Oh yeah? Remember when we were newly created and I was dragged off to be taught? No, of course not. Frag Starscream. You are trying to get yourself offlined!" Skywarp scowled, before sighing. "Look, just... Get to platform 12. I will make sure you have a clear path. Be back in 10 kliks."  
"I will... Thank you." Starscream hugged his trine mate before dragging Megatron with him.  
"Be safe, Screamer." He said, before heading down the halls.  
"Your trine mate seems very caring for you, Starscream." Megatron said, speeding down the halls with Starscream.  
"Well, he is one of two people who actually know my whole life story..." Starscream said, leading them up to the platform.  
"True... Now, let us fly." Megatron said, transforming into his amazing aerial form.  
"Let's." Starscream transformed also before flying toward the Autobot base.  
"This music is my heart and soul... As humans say." Morningstar says, smiling as she danced in a corner. The song was called a Place To Hide.  
"-Umm... I have Megatron with me and he wants to see you.-" Starscream messaged her.  
"-Again? Didn't he just get enough of me?-" She asked, sighing.  
"-Your Megatron.-"  
"WHAT?" She yelled, making a few look at her as she ran out of the room before speeding down the hallway. A few Autobots followed her, concerned and worried it was a Decepticon attack.  
"Are you ok?" Bee asked, catching up.  
"I am about to be!" She says, as she runs outside. She jumps up and down, smiling as she waits.  
"I detect two Decepticons coming." Prowl said, looking toward the sky.  
"Don't fire! Do not fire!" She says, smiling brightly.  
"Aww.." Cliff said, smiling as he was joking.  
As the two forms came into view, one began speeding up exponentially towards her.  
"Is that...?" Bee asked, looking from behind her.  
"Megatron! You sly mech!" Morningstar yelled, as the jet landed.  
"Star!" Megatron said, transforming before taking her into his arms. She hugged him tightly, laughing happily as she was picked up and twirled.  
"How did you get here so fast?" She asked, surprised and happy.  
"Starscream." Megatron said, the smaller jet transforming.  
"Thank you Starscream." She says, smiling.  
"Yeah Yeah... I just wanted to make sure he got here safely..."  
"It must have been a nightmare getting out?"  
"No.. I had help from Skywarp.."  
"A group effort!" She says, before laying her head on Megatron's shoulder. "I feel so much better now that I have you here..."  
"I missed you so much..." Megatron said, feeling wonderful.  
"Are you going to introduce us or what?" Cliff asked, watching the scene with mixed emotions.  
"Oh! Everyone, this is my leader, Megatron. He is the leader of the good guy Decepticons." Morningstar said, giggling.  
"Hi! My name is Bumblebee!" Bee said, smiling at him.  
"Bumblebee? You haven't upgraded to Goldbug yet?" Megatron said, slightly confused.  
"I upgrade?!" Bee asked excitably.  
"You are a very stealthy scout and spy in our world..." Megatron says, as he looks at the group of Autobots, his sensors going haywire.  
"He is 15 vorns, Megatron... Very young." She whispers.  
"Ah... Not even old enough to take my classes... Very sad." He says, sighing.  
"I already finished school! All of the Autobots taught me!"  
"What was your grade in Mathematics?" He asked, amused.  
"In human terms about a B+."  
"Hm... Maybe I should give you a lesson during my stay."  
"Try not to bore him, Megatron. He is a child, in our terms." Morningstar said, smiling. "There is a party going on, Megatron. Shall we show them who the king and queen are?"  
"We shall."  
"What seems to... Who is this mech?" Optimus asked, walking out to see a slightly familiar face.  
"Optimus Prime..." Megatron murmured, spark pounding.  
"This one is good, Megatron. He is a good mech." Star said, looking at him, worried. "Optimus... This is Megatron."  
"Of her world." Bee said quickly.  
"A pleasure, sir." Megatron said, putting a hand out.  
"Of course. Welcome." Optimus said, shaking Megatron's hand firmly.  
"An honor, talking to a proper Prime."  
"I don't deserve that honor. I just try my best."  
"Still, you deserve that title. I know of another who does not deserve it."  
"I have heard about him..." Optimus said, nodding.  
"Very much different than you."  
"I try not to be like him..." He said.  
"You are nothing like him, from what I hear. Now, let's go inside and enjoy this night."  
"Of course." Optimus said, Starscream leaving after being thanked again by Megatron and Morningstar. Megatron carried Morningstar inside, smiling happily that he was with his dragoness again.  
"I am happy you are here, Megs..." Morningstar said, smiling.  
"I am happy to be here, Star..."  
"You two are so cute together!" Bumblebee said, jumping up and down as they were led into the party room.  
"Everyone thinks so." She says, winking.  
"Of course. Star after all is the most beautiful dragoness."  
"Gods Megatron..."  
"Well, maybe I shouldn't say, but I saw a few mechs staring at your 'Star' while she was dancing... Making gooey optics at her!" Cliff said, making Megatron twitch slightly.  
"That means that I'll have to keep her close..." Megatron said, hugging her tightly against him.  
"He is a jealous mech. Don't get him started or I will never be allowed to dance again!" She said to Cliff, frowning and glaring.  
"The worst ones were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe! They were flirting with her!" Bumblebee said, giggling.  
"Oh yeah! They were putting the moves on her!" Cliff said, knowing they were going to get revenge on the twins.  
"Where. Are. They?"  
"Megatron... Don't listen to them." Morningstar tried, to be interrupted by Cliff.  
"They are near the bar! They gave her high grade and got her to dance for them!" Cliff said, snickering. Megatron put Star down, and stormed over. She tried to go after him, to be stopped by Cliff and Bee.  
"Let him go... This will be revenge!" Cliff said, smiling.  
"Guys! I don't know what he will do!"  
"Come on, Cliff... We don't want them hurt." He said, letting her through.  
She ran over, to see Megatron had trapped them in a corner, and was ranting hardcore at them.  
"You understand that she is MINE now?!" Megatron asked, calmly but loudly and the twins nodded fiercely.  
"No! I see it! They want her still!" Cliff yelled, making him rant more. Morningstar covered her mouth, laughing at the scene. Others were as well.  
"Come on! I swear we weren't looking at your lady!" Sunny said.  
"Liars! I see it in your optics! She is taken and happily with me!" Megatron snarled, shaking a fist at them.  
"I'm sorry but all we did was give her energon!" Sideswipe said.  
"Y-Yeah! That's all!"  
"Are you sure?" He growled, glaring into them.  
"Yes sir! We didn't mean your girl any bad will!"  
"Yeah! We just wanted her to loosen up!"  
"What do you mean loosen up?"  
"Uh well she was standing in the corner not dancing and we thought we could could make her shake it for a bit--"  
"BRO!"  
"Seriously? Are you an idiot?" Megatron sighed, knowing he was talking to younger bots.  
"No! Just we wanted to join the fun!" Sunstreaker said, paling. Everyone was laughing at the tongue thrashing they were getting.  
"What fun is that?"  
"Dancing! Drinking! Having a good time with fellow mechs! Do some regrettable things!"  
"Regrettable things?" He growled, stepping closer.  
"You know! Drinking too much? Dancing too long? Flirting with--"  
"Bro! Shut up! You are trying to get us killed!" Sideswipe yelped, hiding behind his brother.  
"He is the dumb one isn't he?" Megatron rubbed his temples, trying not to hurt them.  
"Yes sir! Very challenged!" Sideways said, nodding.  
"I am not the one who said that you wish there were more femmes around to impress!"  
"Shush! I didn't mean Star!"  
"You said you wanted to show off your blaster collection to her and see if you could sneak a ki--"  
"SHUT UP SUNSTREAKER!"  
"DON'T CALL ME DUMB THEN, SIDESWIPE!"  
"You both are morons and if I catch you near Morningstar again, it'll be a lot worse for you two."  
"Yes sir."  
"Yes sir."  
"Well said, Megatron." Morningstar said, smirking as she watched the twins quiver in fear.  
"Of course."  
"Now, allow me to drag you away so that we can drink and have a pleasant evening?" Morningstar said, taking his hand.  
"You can."  
Star pulled him away, and took him to a empty corner. Bee brought them a cube, and she looks at her mech.  
"That was really noble of you... defending me." She says, chuckling.  
"I could not allow you to be disrespected like that."  
"My hero..." She says, smiling as she sipped her drink. "Like I would be interested in them... I like... older mechs." She laughs softly.  
"More mature." He said, kissing her helm.  
"Yes... No childish mechs for me. I am tired of that sort." She says, giggling.  
"Who is the childish Autobot in your opinion?"  
"Hm... I would pick Sunstreaker." She says, seeing the mech pulling a prank on Ironhide.  
"He seems to be the less smart one of the two."  
"I was laughing the entire time... I am sorry, but to see them so scared... Was priceless." She says, snuggling into his hold.  
"They should be." Megatron smiled and chuckled.  
"Such a fierce mech... I got lucky in getting a male like you."  
"No, I'm the lucky one..."  
"Why? You have a pain in the aft female who is stubborn and gets in trouble too much..." She says, giggling as Megatron fiddles with her wings.  
"The perfect femme for me was in another universe... How lucky am I that she made it to me?"  
"Hee hee... All because of a failed plan for universal domination..." She says, giggling.  
"Yep. The failed part I'm liking a lot."  
"Of course you would!" She says, poking him.  
"No world domination.."  
"Why not? It would be fun... I am Queen Morningstar, ruler of the universe! Mwahahahaha..." She says, giggling as Megatron poked her now.  
"No. Just. No."  
"Mwahaha?"  
"No evil laugh."  
"Haha?" She says, as Megatron rolls his optics.  
"Sure."  
"I wanna hear an evil laugh from you, Megatron..." She says, smiling.  
"I don't laugh evilly."  
"I wanna hear one anyway... Show me your dark side, my dear leader..."  
"Mwahaha..." He tried.  
"Cute..." She said, giggling as she kissed his cheek. "Not a Tyrant's laugh, but a good effort."  
"I try not to be one."  
"When you get all possessive and defensive... It's very sexy..." She purrs, batting her optics at him.  
"Really?" He asked, pulling her close.  
"Very..."  
"Maybe I should show you how possessive I can get.." He said.  
"M-Megatron..." She murmured, leaning in close.  
"Hey guys! What are you two doing??" Bee jumped in, surprising Star.  
"Nothing now..." Megatron mumbled.  
"This... is why we are waiting for sparklings." Morningstar murmured, before smiling. "Nothing that your little audio sensors can hear, Bee."  
"Come on! I can know!" Bee said, a drunk Cliffjumper coming up and holding him.  
"No no... Too young. Much too young." She says, waving it off as Megatron felt up her wings. "So... ah... what are you two doing?"  
"Many things..." Cliff mumbled, stroking Bee's back.  
"Like dancing!" Bee said, smiling.  
"I see... Why did you come over here...?" She asked, becoming breathless as Megatron's touch got more firm on her back.  
"To see you!" Bee said, smiling big before looking back to Cliff. "What are you doing to my door wings?"  
"Stroking them..." Cliff said, softly touching the doors.  
"I do not know why mechs have such a fascination with wings..." Morningstar says, quivering from the symbols Megatron was making.  
"Ooh... That feels... Good..." Bee said, relaxing a lot with Cliffjumper touching his doors like that.  
"Now now!" Optimus walked over, stern and parental. "Both of you should behave."  
"I'm not doing anything..." Cliff said, smiling as he continued to stroke Bee's doors before being pulled away and Bee whined along with Morningstar as Megatron was pulled away also.  
"Now, you both will act your proper ages and status, and allow your... mates, to calm down." Optimus said, shaking his finger at the mechs.  
"Fine." Megatron nodded, Cliff nodding curtly.  
"Also, Megatron and Cliffjumper... There will be no 'funny' business, nor will it happen in MY base. Clear?"  
"Explain Funny business.." Cliffjumper said.  
Optimus dragged them to a separate room and VERY clearly what was not going to happen. When they came back, Megatron and Cliffjumper were bright red, having not known about some of the things Optimus had explained.  
"Wow... I didn't know Megatron COULD be turned that color..." Morningstar murmured.  
"Are you okay, Cliff?" Bee asked.  
"Yeah... I'm fine..."  
"You sure?" Bee asked, rubbing Cliff's back.  
"Yeah... Just... Optimus knows A LOT of things..."  
"Like what?"  
"Nope... I am not going down this road... No..." Cliff said, before holding Bee.  
"You ok, Megatron?"  
"Fine."  
"You look a bit flushed."  
"I am."  
"What happened?" She asked, curious.  
"Optimus knows a lot of things..."  
"When we get back, I want to know those things too."  
"When we are away..."  
"Alright..." She says, smiling,  
"But I'm pretty sure you don't want to know."  
"I think I do wanna know." She says, winking.  
"Your loss."  
"My win. Anything you know, I wanna know. It's always been that way with me."  
"I know... And you have taught me many things though I used to be the teacher."  
"You have taught me so much more." She says, smiling. "I know this isn't your scene... Care to have a moonlight walk?"  
"Of course." He said, smiling as he led her outside.  
"Isn't it beautiful here? The Earth is much more undamaged here than on our world..." She murmurs, smiling as they walked together.  
"It is... So amazing that they have managed to keep it so beautiful..." Megatron said, smiling.  
"This will be our world, one day." She says, smiling.  
"Yes, we will restore Earth and Cybertron..."  
"You will teach hundreds, once more... My favorite teacher~"  
"And you shall be my assistant."  
"Assistant? I suck at math, Megatron."  
"That's why you are the assistant. You stand there and help me while looking beautiful." He said, smiling.  
"So I am just a piece of optic candy?" She asks, smirking playfully.  
"No, you are much more to me... You are my mate."  
She blushed, and curled into his side as they walked.  
"I will be optic candy for your students... Imagine the 'accidently' dropped datapads as I walk past the males..." She said, giggling.  
"Then they all will get detention."  
"Wow... Do they have a room big enough? What would be the reason?" She asked, snorting slightly with laughter.  
"Insubordination." He said, holding her close as he chuckled.  
"Insubordination... Big word. One of the few I know quite well..." She says, laughing. She paused, and looked at him. "Megatron... I saw him tonight."  
"What did he say?" He asked after a moment, tense.  
"We just... chatted, like nothing was wrong. Like we were old friends. Then we fought verbally and it was the greatest thing ever because I was burning him the whole time... Then... We had one first and last dance, and I left." She said, truthful.  
"He didn't hurt you?" He finally said, holding her tightly.  
"No. I think he wanted to know how I felt... Maybe to convince me to come back, or find out about the Autobots... But I told him straight up how I felt about you and my new life." She says, taking his hand. "I told him how much I loved you, and how I enjoy being the hero."  
"So... You're safe? Mentally and physically?" He asked, worried about her but he was happy she told him off.  
"Yes yes... So protective..." She says, chuckling.  
"I am always protective of you."  
"I don't doubt it... Soundwave came to see me too, as well as Starscream..." She says, smiling.  
"Busy night."  
"I am a social butterfly." She says, giggling. "Just know... We could be getting many more comrades."  
"That will be good as long as they behave themselves."  
"They will... Having doubts?" She asked, looking at him.  
"About what?"  
"About them joining us? Many could be executed if they stayed here... Or sent to prison for the rest of their existences. I told a few of them to come to us... Because I know they were just like me. They joined for some reason other than the 'cause'. Either to be with their friends, or they were forced." She said, sighing.  
"I allow anyone in my army if they wish to be of their own accord."  
After a while of silence, she sighs.  
"Megatron... Sometimes I wish I could be destructive again." She said, looking away.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I get... these urges to destroy the buildings of the humans, to act as I used to..." She says softly, sounding disappointed in herself.  
"I would be more surprised if you didn't feel this way..."  
"Really?" She asked, half expecting to get a lecture.  
"Yes... You were taught to destroy and I'm really surprised you didn't feel this before."  
"Actually... I have been demolishing condemned buildings when I go scouting..." She admits, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Tell me how you feel when you break something."  
"Powerful... Superior... In control of everything." She says, smiling softly. "Like... Nothing can hurt me... Like I don't have to worry about anything but smashing the thing to bits."  
"You don't feel safe or in control now? Or is it just remnants of before?"  
"Just... remnants of before. I usually get the urge when I think of the past... Of how things once were..." She says, sighing. "I was built once to be a racer, and I was great at it... Then I was reformatted, and my body was built for destruction and power... I don't know how I can be peaceful once the war is over." She said, admitting her fears.  
"It's perfectly natural.. You just have to learn how to be peaceful... I used to be destructive but those were my sparkling years... I actually used to be a military grade mech, but I learned how to be peaceful until I could get reformatted."  
"Truly? You? Made for war?" She asked, surprised.  
"I was created as one... But I got reformatted after my sparkling years but I was programmed for destruction... You can guess I didn't make any peace for my creators..." He chuckled, but his optics were sad.  
They walked up to a lake's shore, where the moonlight glistened lovingly off the waves.  
"I can understand that... Though... Megatron ordered my formatting, along with others after a failed battle. I didn't fight his decision..." She said, looking at herself in water.  
"What did you look like before?"  
"I looked like Starscream, my colors the same as I am now... Thin and light, not built for battle... I was a drag racer, not a fighter." She said, chuckling before smiling. "I don't regret getting formatted... I like my form... Just... It's built for battle, not peace."  
"We could fix you into having the formatting undone..."  
"No thanks... I am fine the way I am." She said, before chuckling. "Besides... I think you like having a dragon as your mate... Curvy body and with wings you can play with..."  
"I indeed like it, but I'm happy when you are happy..."  
"All I need to hear is that no matter what... You wont get tired of having a dragon as a sparkmate." She says, getting pulled into his arms. He growled at her words, and cuddled her close, making her look him in the optics.  
"I will never get tired of you..."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise..."  
She sighs happily, and lays her head on his chest, feeling secure in his arms.  
"This is why I will stay with you..." She purred, smiling softly.  
"Good..."  
"This lake is beautiful... and the mood is perfect." She says, a cool breeze blowing.  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
"Gods Megatron..." She says, giggling.  
"Hey, guys! What's up?" Jazz said.  
The sudden sound of a voice made Megatron stand up quickly, making Morningstar fall in the lake. She growled, standing up, before muttering about cruel gods and being helped out by Megatron.  
"What the pit are you doing out here, Jazz?" Morningstar asked, as Megatron looked her over.  
"Going for a dip with my sexy mech who refuses to swim with me..." Jazz said.  
"Well you scared the slag out of us, and we were here first." She said, annoyed until Megatron began massaging her wings and shoulders.  
"What's wrong?" Jazz asked, confused.  
"I believe they were having, as you put it, a moment." Prowl said, chuckling softly.  
"Yes... We were." Megatron said, chuckling. "But please, feel free to swim."  
"But I wanted our moment to be an hour or two longer..." She whined, making him chuckle.  
"We can find another moment... And we shall have plenty more."  
She huffed, but nods.  
"Fine..." She murmurs, being picked up.  
"This place is yours. Have a nice swim." Megatron said, smiling as he carried Morningstar down the road.  
"You are too nice sometimes..." Morningstar said, sighing.  
"I try to be... As that means we can relax together with one less distraction."  
"Am I your distraction?" She asked, giggling.  
"You are my favorite distraction..."  
"Put her down now, and maybe you can live, doppleganger..." A voice said, a gun to the back of Megatron's head. "Slow now..."  
"Ok..." Megatron slowly put her down before swerving and taking the gun away, punching whoever was there until they fell.  
"Motormaster?!" She yelled.  
"Stunticons! Come on out!" Motormaster roared as he fell to his aft.  
"Megatron! Ru-"  
"Heyy Girlie! It's been awhile!" Wildrider crackled, ramming her in his car form. She went flying back, groaning.  
"You should NOT hurt a femme! Especially mine!" Megatron roared, blasting Wildrider.  
"Ack! This Megatron is just like the other one!" Wildrider yelled, managing to dodge most but got a flat tire. "No tolerance for a joke!"  
"You are going down, clone!" Motormaster said, tackling Megatron hard. Megatron growled, rolling around on the ground until he was on top, blasting the mech in the leg. Motormaster roared in pain, kicking him off.  
"Dragstrip! Breakdown!" Morningstar yelled, as the two cars raced into the battle.  
"Well! Looks like we found our target quick! You took DeadEnd from us! We are weaker! No more Menosar!" Dragstripe snarled, punching her across the jaw.  
"Don't touch her!" He yelled, dragging him off of her before punching him in the face.  
"We will do what we wish, old fool!" Wildrider said, cackling as he jumped onto Megatron's back, pulling at his cannons and wiring.  
"Get off of my mech, you aft!" Morningstar snarled, grabbing his leg and swinging him around to collide with Dragstrip.  
"Ready for a fight?" Megatron asked, going back to back with Morningstar.  
"You know who you are talking to, right?" she says, nodding.  
"We need back up! Send in the Combaticons!" Motormaster radioed.  
"Morningstar! Comm Optimus!" Megatron said, growling.  
"Right---"  
"Soundwave! Jam their communications!" Motormaster roared, as the sound of engines grew closer.  
"Slag."  
"Need help?" Jazz said, jumping in with Prowl until they were a circle.  
"We are vastly outnumbered... The Combaticons are nearing, and they can form Bruticus... Even without Deadend to merge into Menasor, the remaining Stunticons are a formidable force..." Morningstar murmured, frowning.  
"Look, we only want the fem! Isn't your lives worth hers?" Breakdown said, smirking.  
"Shockwave is eager to see you Morningstar..." Wildrider crackled, laughing insanely while Morningstar shivered. "He says he has a VERY special surprise for you! A welcome home gift!"  
"You can't take her! Optimus is already on his way!" Jazz yelled, Prowl nodding.  
"Then we will make this quick! Stunticons! Form Menasor!" Motormaster yelled, surprising the group of Autobots.  
The group built up to the form of Menasor, only he had one arm. He swooped down and grabbed the fem, who yelled.  
"Aft! Put me down!"  
"Let! Her! GO!" Megatron said, blasting Menasor right in the shoulder which unlatched the arm.  
"Rahhh!" Menasor roared, trying to stomp on the Autobots and Decepticon. "You will pay!"  
"Ruuuuun!" Morningstar yelled, getting up and grabbing Megatron's arm.  
"Drive or fly!" Jazz said, transforming along with Prowl. Morningstar did the same along with Megatron and they took off.  
"Let's hope they don't- ACK!"  
Chains shot up and wrapped around Megatron and Morningstar, yanking them back to the ground with painful force. Morningstar laid limp in her dragon form, while Megatron barely transformed into his robotic form.  
"You have caused enough trouble. Megatron will be pleased to chat with you too... Welcome to OUR world, mech..." Onslaught said, grinning. "Vortex! Take them up!"  
"No!" Megatron said, trying to get them out only get chained up even more.  
"Shut up, or we will slice her wings." Onslaught said, as they were carried up. "I bet she wouldn't escape after that."  
Megatron glared at them, not happy that they were caught. Morningstar was unconscious, the fall having knocked her out. Onslaught looked her over, making sure she was alive.  
"So, you think Lord Megatron will let us kill him?" BlastOff asked, tilting his head.  
"No... He only wanted to catch Star, then grab him later. He will be happy to have his chat now with him." Swindle said, snickering. "You are a very big thorn in his side, Clone!"  
"More like he's my clone..." Megatron huffed, but his voice was quiet enough that they couldn't hear him.  
"Hopefully we get extra rations tonight!" BlastOff said, smirking.  
"Get drunk off our afts..." Brawl said, laughing.  
"Is she functional, Onslaught?" Swindle asked, noticing their group leader still bent over her.  
"She is..." He answered, nodding as he stood up. "Minor damage, but I think we will avoid the lecture. What's our ETA, Vortex?"  
"About 15 minutes." Vortex snickered.  
"Uhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhh..." Morningstar groaned as she slowly onlined, being tied up extra tight to ensure she wouldn't escape.  
"Are you alright, Star?" Megatron asked.  
"My wings ache... And my head is killing me... but other than that... I am undamaged... Are you alright?" She asked, slowly sitting up to wobble a bit.  
"Fine other than being held captive..."  
"Combaticons... Not known for their gentleness..." She muttered, earning a smack on the back of the head from Onslaught.  
"Don't touch her!" Megatron growled.  
"Who is going to stop me?" He asked, snarling right back.  
"I would if you would let me go!" Megatron said, unhappy he couldn't protect his mate.  
"It's fine, Megatron... Calm down... I can handle this..." Morningstar said, Swindle chuckling.  
"You still owe me a couple cubes, Morningstar."  
"From what? The poker games or the lost bets on battles?"  
"Battle bets."  
"I figured." She grumbled.  
"I never forget people's debts to me." Swindle said, snickering.  
"You bet on battles?" Megatron asked.  
"Always." Swindle said, nodding. "Who will win, who will die, who will get injured, who will get the most kills..."  
"Like I have said before... These Cons are very... rigged." She muttered, earning a smack from Onslaught.  
"You used to be one of us... Until you left us to die." Brawl snarled, kicking her hard. "Too good for us now, eh Autobot?"  
"She is a proud Decepticon in my world!" Megatron said, swinging his legs around to knock over Brawl.  
"Why you...!" Brawl snarled, before getting kicked in the head by Star.  
"No touching him, aft. He's mine." Morningstar snarled, making the other Cons laugh.  
"That's our old Star!" BlastOff snorted, while Onslaught checked Brawl. "Still defending Megatron!"  
"Still have quite the kick... He is out." He said, putting him on a berth. Megatron didn't understand this Universe's mechs, they cheered when Morningstar beat them?  
"Well, seems like nothing is new! You still kick the slag out of anyone who defies your 'esteemed' leader!" Swindle snickered.  
"Always..." She growled, her optics flashing red once. "Try it again, and lets see who is the next to fall!"  
"Morningstar... Calm down..." Megatron said, using a calm voice.  
"And still the lapdog! Yeah, Morningstar, listen to your owner and calm down." Vortex said, laughing as he steered the plane.  
"I am NO ONE'S lapdog! Shut up Vortex before I rip off your blades and use them to skewer you!" She said, struggling to get out the chains to complete her threat. "I will do to you what I have done to countless others!"  
"Ooh... So scary..." Swindle said, laughing.  
"I will pound into you the meaning of fear, Swindle..." She growled, huffing.  
"Morningstar, no need for that..." Megatron said, smirking before using his leg to drag Swindle close enough to her quickly.  
Morningstar lunged at him, and bit hard into Swindle's leg. She snarled and ripped at his armor, while the others roared with laughter, as Swindle yelped and tried to get away from the raging female.  
"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" Swindle yelled, before managing to get away. He held his leg, exposed wires sparking and his energon dripping down his leg. Morningstar licked the energon off her face, thrilled at the damage she did. She wiggled her way over to Megatron, guarding him from the others.  
"Still as violent as ever... How did you ever manage the Hero scene?" Onslaught asked, snickering.  
"She has me..." Megatron said, making Morningstar smile.  
"Wow... Seems she is just as obsessed with you as she was with our Megatron." Onslaught said, laughing loudly.  
"Maybe even more..." Vortex said, starting to land.  
"Frag off. All of you." She growls.  
"Why? We are just talking..." Swindle said, smiling.  
"Do you want me to bite you again? Maybe in a more secure area?" She asked, smirking.  
"I'm far away from either of you... Can't get me now."  
"Try me. You know how I get what I want, no matter what." She says, optics flashing once more.  
"Are you alright, Star?" Megatron asked, noticing the optic flash once more.  
"I am fine. Perfect." She says, through clenched teeth.  
"You need to calm down..."  
"I am calm. I am the definition of calm. Can't you see how calm I am?" She said, as she was yanked up along with Megatron.  
"Go tell Lord Megatron that we have gifts for him..." Onslaught ordered Vortex, who nodded. Megatron struggled along with Morningstar, both growling.  
"Oh... And this is for earlier, Star!" Swindle said, scratching her wing with a dagger. She fell to the ground, biting her lip as tears dripped from her optics. Energon dripped from her wing, an open wound shown. "Optic for an Optic and all that slag..."  
"You fragger!" Megatron said, jumping on Swindle and head butting him before kicking him wherever he could.  
"We got ourselves a fighter!" Onslaught said, laughing before kneeing Megatron in the gut. "Settle down, Megs. She is living. Let's take them to the brig before anything else happens."  
Onslaught picked up Star, and forced her to walk as they left the docking area. After they left, Bumblebee popped out from his hiding place, having been scouting when he had spotted the ship.  
"Optimus... I am here at the Nemesis..." Bee radioed, hiding. "They have Megatron and Morningstar... They both looked like they had been roughed up."  
"-Good job Bumblebee... Keep a lookout on them...-"  
"Yes sir... Just figure a plan out quick..." He says, as he sneaks inside. Bee starts stalking around, trying to figure out where they went when he heard footsteps, jumping into a vent.  
"Megatron will be with you both in a moment. Have fun, kiddies!" Swindle said, laughing as he left.  
"Ah... It hurts... Gods I hate him..." She says, wincing as she flexed her wings.  
"Let me see if I can fix some of it..." He said, reaching over gently.  
"Uuuuuurrrrrr...." She growls impulsively, her wings aching from the wound.  
"Hold on..." Megatron took off a piece of his armor and attached it to her wound, to cover it.  
"I remember why I didn't hang out with them much..."  
"They are horrid..." He growled, angry at them and at himself.  
"Most subgroups are like that here... Welcome to the Nemesis, Megatron." She says, leaning against him.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."  
"It's fine... I should be able to protect myself from those mechs... I did it for most of my life."  
"But I'm here to help now... And I will continue to do that until the day I deactivate."  
"Come on now... That kind of talk will get you killed here." She said, taking his hand.  
"I don't get your universe at all..." He sighed.  
"It's messed up... Just know this. They are our Autobots. This is how they treat each other and act." She says, curling into his hold.  
"Deceiving each other? Hurting one another when they don't get their way?"  
"Yep. Using each other to get what you need, blackmailing each other to keep the other silent about treason or offences, and stealing from each other to one's own gain..." She says, nodding.  
"Sounds like an Autobot alright..."  
"Now... Try to keep your cool around Megatronus... He is not afraid to hurt you..." She says, slightly scared. "You are the reason I stayed and did not return here, after all..."  
"But you now have friends there..." Megatron said, noticing a familiar bot in the vent in front of the cell but he didn't say anything for fear of cameras.  
"Yes... But you will always be my main reason." She purrs, kissing his cheek.  
"Mine..." He said, holding her tightly.  
"Yours..."  
"Actually, if she was anyone's she would be mine." Megatronus walked in, with a slightly amused face on. "Nice to see you again, Miss Star... and you. An added bonus."  
"Mine..." He growled, standing but he had the calmest look on his face, like Megatronus wasn't even a threat.  
"I actually hadn't planned to see you tonight, Miss Star... I had planned to attack tomorrow... But the Stunticons had found you two." He said, chuckling.  
"Oh great... We weren't even suppose to be here?"  
"How did you get into this world, mech? I do not think even your scientists could be that fast..."  
"The name is Megatron, pleased to meet you again and I have my sources." Megatron said, smiling at him.  
"I am Megatron, and you are a miserable excuse for a being of my name. Now... What to do to you two?"  
"Let us go? Maybe throw a party before we leave? Give me Swindle so I can bludgeon his optics?" Morningstar offered, making Megatronus laugh.  
"Hmm... No.. I don't think so."  
"Worth a shot." She said, sighing.  
"What are you wishing of us?"  
"First, I want to know how you got here... I know that my machine was used and I want to know who let you in."  
"Not telling."  
"Frag off, Megs." She snarled.  
"I want to know... Now." Megatronus growled, not wanting to play games.  
"It was your mama." She said, snickering. "She gave him cookies and said how she wished he was her son instead of you..."  
"TELL ME!" He roared, reaching in and grabbing Megatron by the neck.  
"LET HIM GO!" Morningstar snarled, biting Megatronus's arm hard enough to gush energon. He pulled away, growling. "Touch my mate again and I will rip off your damn arm, Megatronus!"  
"I will end him if I wish... But I have a better idea. Tell me who or I shall tear off both of her wings until they can never be put back on..."  
"You wouldn't dare!" She snarls, backing up.  
"Would you like to test that?  
"Touch me and you will wish you hadn't started this war." She threatened. "Megatron, don't say a word."  
"Fine then. You leave me no choice." Megatron started to comm for the Combaticons to come, to hold down Megatron and her.  
"Monster! That's all you are and ever will be! I cannot wait to see Optimus put a bullet into your bucket head!" Morningstar snarled, looking around. In reality, she was terrified, and was eager to find a way out of the situation. Suddenly, the bars of the cell came down and Megatronus looked surprised.  
"Hey, Megs." Bee said, having fried the control panel.  
"Bee!" Star yelled, before ramming Megatronus into the wall. "Megatron! Let's make a run for it!"  
"Right!" They started running, Bee right behind him.  
"GRAB THEM! SHOOT THEM!" Megatronus roared, pissed beyond belief. He stormed after them.  
"Bee! Have any idea where we are going??"  
"I kinda came through the vents! I have no idea!" Bee said, slower than them but he managed to keep up pretty well.  
"Urg... Let's hope I can get us out...!" She says, before transforming. "Or I will make a way out!"  
"Get on!" Megatron said, putting Bee on her before transforming himself.  
"Urk... Watch the wing!" She growled, before smashing through the walls. "Ow... ow... hey there.... ow...."  
"Let me help!" Megatron said, getting in front of her before blasting through a couple of walls.  
"I WILL PUNISH EVERY SINGLE DECEPTICON IF YOU DO NOT CATCH THEM!" Megatronus's roar pierced their audio sensors.  
"Hurry!" Bee said, using his blaster to help pierce through a wall.  
"My wing hurts guys... Even if we manage to break free, I don't know if I can fly!" She warns, afraid she wouldn't be able to escape with them.  
"I can hold you both..." Megatron said, blasting through the last wall.  
"Are you sure?" She asks, stopping before transforming to her robotic form.  
"Yeah! Just hurry and get on!" Megatron said,  
She climbs on, and she pulls on Bee as he takes off.  
"Are you okay?" Bee asked.  
"Megatron?"  
"Fine..." He said, flying away from the shots fired at him.  
"Allow me, darling..." She says, before turning and firing at the Cons.  
"Thank you..." Megatron said, heading for the Autobot base.  
"No problem--- Big Problem!" She yells, seeing Megatronus racing at them. "We have serious need of backup!" She yelps, before she sees take aim and fire at Megatron's engine.  
"No!" Bee went in front of Megatron's engine, blocking it. He gets shot, and Morningstar snarls and screams.  
"Slag slag slag! I am tired of this slag! Megatron, take Bee back to the base. I am going to teach this aft some manners!" She stands up, and runs off of him, before soaring into Megatronus, causing them both to crash to the ground below.  
She coughs, and slowly attempts to get to her feet, before being stomped on by Megatron. She yelps as he pushes down on her with his foot, before she rolls away from it.  
"You... You shall be punished severely, Morningstar." Megatron growled, kicking her hard in the side. She gasped and coughed, before managing to get to her feet. "Your wings will look nice above my throne!"  
"If you can get them, Megatron!" She snarls, clawing across his chest, leaving long marks of white. "I will not be pushed around by you any longer! I have made my choice, and I will live with it! I am a Decepticon, a HERO!"  
He dashes forward and grabs her by the throat, but was quickly kicked away. She lunges forward and tries to take a bite of his shoulder, but was smashed aside. They fought, nearly equal in strength and determination to win, but soon, Morningstar was on the ground, with Megatron's hands around her throat. He squeezed mercilessly, grunting as she struggled beneath his grip.  
"To think... You could have been my second in command... Could have had everything... A continent to control and rule... your own troops to control... But no... You had to grow a CONSCIOUS!" Megatron snarled, Morningstar's optics flickering on and off.  
"I... Ah..." She attempted to speak, but nothing could get past as the life was choked out of her. "Ack.... I..."  
"No... You don't get to speak any longer, Miss Star... And don't worry... I will deliver your lifeless shell to your BELOVED mate personally!" He laughed evilly, preparing to deal the last blow, until...  
BZZT!  
Megatron froze, and fell over, twitching. Morningstar gasped, gulping in oxygen and looked at the gun she had in her hand. She had managed to pull the trigger at the last moment, saving her own life. She slowly got to her own feet, shaking and wobbling from the rush of air.  
"You... You should... Know, Megatron... I don't die... So easily..." She gasped out, looking over to see Megatron with a hole in his upper right stomach area. "You... You have a nice.... slow... painful... death... And if you do... manage to survive... If you ever... attack us again... I will personally... Deactivate you..." She growls, before turning and limping towards the Autobot base.  
"N.... No..." He murmured, before falling into stasis.  
"We have to go back! She is out there, alone, with that monster!" Megatron yelled, trying to get up from the table. "Let me go save her!"  
"We will send someone to rescue her, just stay still! They did a number on you, Megatron!" Ratchet said, sighing as he pushed down the mech, again.  
"She... SHe's strong... She.. She'll survive..." Bee said, smiling.  
"Shhh Bee... You have to conserve your energy." Wheeljack said, working on the little mech while Cliffjumper held his hand.  
"I'll... I'll be.. Fine..." Bee said, his optics flickering.  
"He said shush, bee. Go into stasis... we will have you patched up in no time." Cliff said, smiling  
"S-stasis is cold..." Bee mumbled but he was low on energy and knew he had to.  
"Then I will hug you to keep you warm." He said, smiling.  
"Ok..." Bee started to shut down his systems, his optics going dark.  
"There is a signal on the radar, Prime." Jazz said, looking at the screen.  
"Whose?" Prime asked, looking.  
"A Decepticons... The signal is too weak to go further." Jazz said, before looking at Prime. "You should go check it out."  
"Of course. I'll be back."  
"Be safe..."  
Optimus traveled to the spot, to find a collapsed Morningstar.  
"Morningstar!" He said, picking her up before quickly driving back.  
"Urrrrg..." She groaned, before being laid on a table when they got back.  
"Ratchet! We need you here now!" Prime said, checking her over.  
"Frag the world... he strangled me..." She muttered, her voice soft yet scratchy.  
"Lucky you have a voice box at all..." Ratchet mumbled, quickly seeing the problems.  
"Heh... Like even he... could shut me up." She said, winking before coughing.  
"Why don't you shut up so you damage yourself further?" Ratchet said, smiling big.  
"Eh... Fine... Is... my mech... ok?" She asks, before silencing.  
"Morningstar?" Megatron said, rushing over to take her hand.  
"Hey... Big mech..." She says, smiling softly.  
"He did some serious damage on you... but I can repair it." Ratchet said, nodding.  
"Good, how are you feeling?" Megatron asked, looking over her worriedly.  
"Like I came out... fresh from the factory..."  
"Not time for wisecracks." Ratchet mumbled.  
"I will do it... if I... want..." She growled, before coughing slightly.  
"I said, stop talking before you damage yourself further!" Ratchet growled, glancing over at Bee nervously as he worked on her.  
"Go work on him... He needs it more... than me." She said, nodding. "Megatron can... fix me up."  
"No, Wheeljack has him just fine... You need more attention right now." Ratchet said, smiling.  
"Heh... Going head to head... With Megatron... Not my best plan." She said, chuckling as she held her own Megatron's servo.  
"You are so brave... I wish I could have helped you..." Megatron said, squeezing her servo.  
"You had to save Bee..." She said, smiling.  
"I know, but I wish I could have been there for you..." He said, sighing.  
"My heroic mate..." She said, as Ratchet started on her neck.  
"He left some deep imprints on your neck, Morningstar. I will have to buff those out later." Ratchet said, sighing.  
"I will seriously hurt him if you have any major scars..."  
"I already did... Shot him in the lower chasse area..." She said, smiling before allowing Ratchet to work on her.  
"You shot him? Is he alive?" Optimus asked.  
"I... Don't know.... and personally... Don't care.... I left him there... It was the only way... I could live." She said, coughing harshly.  
"I'm glad you are alive..." Megatron said, kissing her servo.  
"So am I... Deathly gray... doesn't suit me." She says, before going into stasis.  
"I must say, I figured she would stasis lock much sooner." Ratchet said, before looking at Optimus. "Do you think she...?"  
"Megatron is strong though I wish he wasn't... He might survive..."  
"She fought hard... Megatron, help me turn her over?" Ratchet said, sliding his hands under her.  
"Of course..." Megatron helped to gently turn her and Megatron noticed Ratchet was looking at Bee nervously and he looked to see Bee had less color than before.  
"He took a direct hit from his Fusion cannon... He is lucky to be functioning."  
"Is he going to be okay? I tried to get him here as fast as I could.."  
"I hope he will be..." Ratchet said, sighing.  
"He will! Don't talk like that!" Cliff said, holding Bee's servo.  
"He needs a spare part... which we don't have." Wheeljack said, sighing.  
"Which one?" Megatron asked.  
"A connector to his energon converter to his refuge chamber..." He says, groaning. "We used our last one a while back, on Autobot X."  
"You can take one of mine... I have extra parts in me incase one fails..." Megatron said.  
"Truly? Thank you. That is the last thing that Bee needs." Wheeljack said, smiling.  
"No problem at all. Anything for friends."  
"Praise primus to that." He said, taking the part before heading back to Bee.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Megatron asked, looking at his mate.  
"He nearly ripped off her left wing... Seems he stomped on a few components that need replacing, other than that, she will survive... Hand over that sheet of metal?" Ratchet asked, getting the blowtorch. "I need to repair her wing..."  
"Of course." Megatron helped Ratchet repair her, piece by piece. She twitched at times, her face contorting in pain or confusion, especially on her wings. After a while, she onlined, yawning slightly.  
"How long was I out...?" She asked, her voice normal.  
"For about a megacycle, Star."  
"Slag... Too long for me..." She said, looking at Ratchet. "Am I all good, doc?"  
"Yep, but you almost had me worried for a little bit."  
"Bee!" Cliff said, as Bee woke up, moving and shifting.  
"Hm?" She sits up, wobbly, before walking over to Bee. "Hey hero..."  
"Hey, you all..." Bumblebee said, tired and slightly sore.  
"You saved my mate from a very serious injury, buddy... I owe you." Morningstar said, smiling.  
"I wasn't about to break my streak..." Bee said, smiling.  
"Heh! Hee hee! Hahahaha!" She laughs, nodding. "Smartaft, even when hurt. You are a good bot, Bee."  
"Thanks... Hey, Cliffy..." Bee said, smiling as he squeezed Cliffjumper's hand and Cliff smiled back.  
Morningstar moved away, to fall into Megatron's arms.  
"So, I had you worried too, eh?" She asked, smirking.  
"I knew you were tough enough to get through it... You're my Star..."  
"Always and forever... Now... It's been a night... Can we go get some sleep?" She asked, laying her head on his chest. "No more attacks or anything..."  
"Of course... Jazz, care to show us our room?"  
"Oof!" Star was scooped into Megatron's arms, as Jazz led him to the room. "I can walk..."  
"Not with me around, you can't."  
"Am I ever going to walk again?"  
"Nope..."  
"Well... As long as you remain comfy, I suppose I can oblige." She says, yawning as she falls asleep in his arms.  
"Is Lord Megatron alive?" Shockwave asked, walking in the med bay.  
"He should be... At least, that is what this monitor says." Hook said, working diligently on his leader.  
"How did this happen? I thought Morningstar adored him." Bonecrusher said, getting tools and materials for Hook.  
"She apparently found a better Megatron in her optics."  
"Still! This... This is insane!" Longhaul said, sighing.  
"She is insane." Hook said, sighing.  
"We all can agree on that!" Mixmaster said, crackling.  
"She has proven that she can, and will, attack us. She has no further feeling of loyalty to us." Shockwave said, shaking his head.  
"Hasn't she attacked us before when she WAS here?"  
"Yes... But she was soft. She has now attacked and mortally wounded the mech she supposedly 'loved'. She is the enemy now. We will not bring her back." Shockwave said, quietly. "Megatron might try again, but we should not allow her to be brought back."  
"I don't think he will forgive her after this..."  
"I don't know... He might want to bring her back just so he could execute her!"  
"Well, I don't care either way.." Hook said, shrugging. "I'm just here to fix bots."  
"How do you think he will kill her?" Mixmaster asked, giggling.  
"Again. I don't care." Hook said, his face full of annoyance.  
"Rip out her spark?"  
"Poison?"  
"Cosmic rust?"  
"Make her get stabbed by everyone?"  
"ENOUGH! I can't work with all of this chatter!" Hook said, pointing toward the door.  
They all got quiet, and walked out except Shockwave. He was watching, interested in his work.  
"Most Decepticons are thrilled to talk about execution..." He murmured, eying him.  
"Well, I'm busy." Hook mumbled, grabbing a part.  
"I see... Were you... close?"  
"She helped me when others wouldn't."  
"Ah... So thats why." Shockwave said, chuckling. "I can see how that would affect your judgement."  
"My judgement is fine. I just don't like to talk about things like that when I'm working."  
"Frankly... I think the others think the same thing." Shockwave says, sighing. "I think, though they act excited to murder her... they wish there was another way. We all have good memories with her... Including I."  
"She was a good ally and soldier."  
"She was a friend, among warriors..." Shockwave said, sighing as he looked at Megatron. "She was good to us, Autobot like in her determination to make our team better..."  
"If only Megatron had listened to her..." Hook said, finishing up on his leader. "He will be in stasis lock for a few solar cycles, that means Starscream is leader for a little bit..."  
"Heh... For once... I think he doesn't want that title." Shockwave said, heading for the door.  
"Why not? I thought he'd be ecstatic..."  
"Hook... Have you noticed anything different about Starscream, ever since he brought Morningstar back?" Shockwave asked, turning.  
"Seemed a little down and I requested a psych exam for him as he wasn't giving his speech when I was fixing him."  
"He regrets his decision." Shockwave said, sighing.  
"To bring her back?"  
"Yes... And... In my experience... I think he wants a way out." Shockwave whispered, looking at their unconscious leader.  
"Out?" Hook asked.  
"Like Morningstar... free from Megatron's grasp." He murmured, looking around. "But... This is just speculation."  
"I'll ask TC about it..." He said.  
"Do you really think they will talk? After Morningstar... Megatron will terminate any who ever dare think of running." Shockwave said, having seen him destroy a scout who wanted to leave the war.  
"I'm a medic.. I have an obligation to keep my mouth shut..." Hook said, winking.  
"Heh... Very nice." Shockwave said, as he walked out.  
"Jerk..."  
"Aft..."  
"We have it up! We have the machine up!" Starscream yelled, walking into the control center with Ricochet.  
"Great! Now we can save them!" Ravage said.  
"I hope they haven't gotten into too much trouble..." Soundwave said, before nodding. "Who shall we send to pick them up? Starscream?"  
"I can take Ricochet with me." Starscream said, nodding.  
"Alright... Be quick..." Soundwave said, looking at the screen.  
"Open it up." Starscream said, nodding at Ricochet.  
A purple swirling portal opened up and Ricochet walked through, taking a breath. He held out a hand once he was on the other side, waiting for Starscream.  
"Wish me luck." Starscream said, going on through after taking Ricochet's hand.  
"So... um... Where now?" Ricochet asked, looking around.  
"We have the coordinates for the Autobot base..."  
"Alright... You want to lead the way?" He asked, transforming.  
"Of course!" STarscream transformed and headed to the Autobot base.  
"Do you think they will be as nice as Morningstar told us?"  
"I hope so..."  
"-Who are you and what are your plans here?-" A comm came in.  
"-We are here for our comrades and friends.-"  
"-Names?-"  
"-Who is this first?-"  
"-The name is Jazz, I am the officer with style!-"  
"-Looking for Megatron and Morningstar. I'm from their universe.-"  
"-Ah! The scientist seeker! Come on in! Who is your friend?-"  
"-This is Ricochet.-"  
"-Nice to meet you. Megatron and Morningstar just went to bed, so just head inside, you two!-"  
"We can go in.." Starscream said, landing before transforming.  
"Yeah..."  
Jazz walked out, smiling.  
"So, you are the famous scientist couple we have heard about! My name is Jazz." He said, putting out a hand.  
"I'm Starscream." He said, shaking his servo.  
"So you are Ricochet... Star said we are brothers." He said, looking him up and down. "I like your look."  
"Thanks... you are much different than my brother..." Ricochet said, grinning.  
"Good! That means I am cooler!" Jazz said, before leading them inside. "You need anything?  
"Other than our friends? Not really." Ricochet said.  
"Alright... Yo! Blaster! Can you get Megatron and Morningstar?" He yelled. "They went to go recharge a few hours back."  
"Of course! BRB!" Blaster said, heading to Jazz's old room.  
"So, welcome to Autobot HQ! Nicer than the other one, right?"  
"Definitely..." Starscream snickered, Ricochet nodding.  
"Heh! Brighter?"  
"Less... dreary..." Rico said, smiling bigger.  
"Yeah!" Jazz said, as Megatron came down the hall with a sleeping Morningstar in his arms.  
"She refused to wake up." He explained.  
"We better hurry... I don't think the portal will last long but it's only a little ways from here."  
"Thank you all for your help, and for helping my mate to escape Megatronus's grasp." Megatron said, nodding to Optimus. "I hope we all get to meet again."  
"Hopefully it's on better terms." Prime said, shaking Megatron's hand before they left.  
"How is everything at the base?" Megatron asked.  
"Soundwave is already preparing a party for your guys' arrival home, and there was no attacks from the Autobots."  
"Good... She needs rest." He says, nodding.  
"Of course... So, what happened?" Starscream asked, seeing new armor on her.  
Megatron explained what happened from his point of view, and told of how they were captured once.  
"Sounds like you both need rest..." Ricochet said, stopping in front of the portal which was in a cave.  
"Yes... She is keeping me young, that is for sure." Megatron chuckled, before walking through.  
"After you, my dear." Ricochet said, bowing.  
"Together." Starscream said, smiling.  
"I like it." He said, taking his hand as they walked through.  
"Of course you do.."  
"Megatron! You made it! Along with Star!" Soundwave said, smiling.  
"Shhh... She is fine, Soundwave. She had a rough time of it... But she survives." Megatron said, looking down at the soft looking fem.  
"Now we are all safe and sound at home..." Starscream said, shutting the portal.  
"Let's hope it stays that way for a long time, Starscream..."


End file.
